Broken River
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: A new defense professor is needed at Hogwarts like every year, yet when an American Defense Master comes to teach at Hogwarts, Defense lessons will never be the same. AU 5th Year.
1. The Proposal

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_A new defense professor is needed at Hogwarts like every year, yet when an American Defense Master comes to teach at Hogwarts, Defense lessons will never be the same. AU 5__th__ Year._

_So yes this is an OC who comes to teach, but in a very realistic way. My OC is not some super-powered man, he is very, very good at magical defense. This is realistic, I would think that most Americans if they were magical would be good at one form of magic above all others, defense. There will be religious themes, and no slash at all, pairings will remain canon. _

_There is the matter of the fact that many teens reading this probably will not like him much. He will come across as authoritarian at times, and a bit tough with the students. However he is fair and cares deeply and only wants them to thrive and grow. It might show he is being mean but he is not at all, until you teach or have to lead you don't really understand what goes into that. He is based off my husband who is a warm caring and loving man, but has earned and expects respect._

_In this fiction, Ilvermorny is a community not just a school. They are an isolationist institution that is allowed their own laws and such but does not effect mainstream magical Americans (the progressives). There are four wand maker families that make wands for both communities. The Ilvermorny Americans stayed put in the New England area and very few headed west. Think of them as magical Amish if you will and magical Amish that for a long time were the only face of America outside America._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: The Proposal:

Alvin Stone was a happy man, he had a good job he had been hired a few weeks prior for, a wonderful wife and a nice home inherited from a great aunt. He was happily married to a wonderful woman from the Breckenridge family of Leadville Alley. They had two children, twins and they were lucky indeed to even have them, adoption was a wonderful thing after all. Mary was unable to have children, cancer had taken that away from her years ago, whoever said cancer could not attack a magical, well that was not true, cancer could and though a magical could fight it off better than a non-magical it still could kill, and (in the case) of Mary take away the ability to have children. So they had gotten lucky and adopted two wonderful children, as magical as they were and already at five showing signs of strong magic.

Alvin was an average height man standing at five foot ten, he had a strong healthy build though not overly so. He had olive skin and short black hair with a goatee and Asian features, in fact he looked Japanese though his father had been adopted from Burma just before the Japanese invaded to take it over when he was barely two years old. Mary his wife was four inches shorter than him with a full figure, dark brown hair and green eyes. Their children looked like both of them even though they were adopted from a desperate mother who only wanted the best for her children and could not give it. She had said she would keep in touch but as soon as the adoption was done she had vanished. She had remained clean through her pregnancy, never touching drugs, alcohol or cigarettes but both Alvin and Mary believed drugs had worked their way back into her life.

They had planned on staying in America where Alvin would start to teach at Yarrow Academy for Magical studies in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Yet Alvin knew on that warm summer day things would be different when he got the call to head to Yarrow. Call it intuition or something but he knew something was going to change for him and his little family. He was clad in one of two of his three button navy suits with a set of navy masters robes to go with it. A crisp white shirt with a blue and orange tie and new black snakeskin boots completed his outfit. He made his way through the halls of the fort-like school and up to the headmistress office, an old distinguished woman with snow-white hair plied on her head. Today she was clad in robes of deep purple and talking to an equally old man from the wall mirror near the fire. His robes too were purple but they had moons and stars all over them and he had long sliver hair and matching beard. Alvin recognized him as one Albus Dumbledore, and did not think much of him taking with headmistress Greta Red-Deer.

"Very good of you to come professor Stone." Headmistress Red-Deer said, "This is headmaster of Hogwarts professor Dumbledore."

"Pleased to meet you." Alvin said, "what brings you to Yarrow and not Ilvermorny?"

"The dark lord Voldemort is back." Dumbledore said from the mirror. "Ilvermorny refuses to help, headmistress Red-Deer has always been a champion of hunting dark lords."

"Why does that concern us?" Alvin asked, "we would make mincemeat of him if he put a toe in America, he means nothing to us."

"Their ministry wants to put in a teacher for defense." Red-Deer said, "you have been vocal about how other countries do not take defense seriously professor Stone."

"So you want me to go over there?" Alvin said looking less than pleased, "guess I owe my wife a box of chocolates, she said I would be sent to Europe, but they will be surprised to see how very different we are from Ilvermorny, will not the MACUSA want a say in this?"

"They do not rule us as you know." Red-Deer replied, "they have not since the civil war, accept for two things, wand registration and the no-maj pact."

"Very well, time for the progressives to finally show themselves." Alvin said.

"So you will come, just for the year?" Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, just one thing, oh, never mind." Alvin said putting two and two together.

"Never mind what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmistress Red-Deer was at the ICW when you were told by your ministry you were loosing your spot." Alvin said, "just putting two and two together sir."

"You will go?" Red-Deer asked.

"Yes, I will go, but I teach how we teach here, no exceptions." Alvin said, "you will have a contract drawn up that states that and the pay is the same as what I get here, my family comes with me and the house elf who works for the family is to be treated the same as any other American citizen while I am over there. No exceptions, he is no slave."

"I can do that." Dumbledore said.

"Wow, you really must want me badly." Alvin said, "headmistress, how much was I going to make here a year?"

"4,500 galleons, sure you can afford that Albus?" Red-Deer said smiling.

"I can, most fortunate you had a defense instructor not attached, I like his profile and will gladly pay him that, it's just 500 galleons less than what a head of house makes but a good defense professor is something we need, I doubt the ministry thought I would come to America."

"One year though and that is it." Red-Deer said, "I don't want harm coming to Alvin here, in fact you get him for the coming school year and that is it."

"The curse." Alvin said, "So it is real, well a year should be fine, Mary is going to be thrilled."

"As for the house elf that works for you, I will make sure that he is protected." Dumbledore said, "He really is a citizen and free?"

"Yes, we have no slaves here, and neither should you, house elves need to serve, but they should do so free." Alvin said, "now about the job sir?"

With that Alvin went over what was required of him across the pond with Dumbledore. Though magical people in America had heard of Voldemort he simply was not on the radar of the nation. After all America was not a good place for some hopped up pureblood dark lord to recruit. There were very few purebloods in America, and all were accidental, the Scourers saw to that, in their own dark and twisted way. Add to that magical traditions and ways of doing magic from around the world added to a vibrant culture that was a melting pot of all the good things people brought when they immigrated (a process still going on) and America was one formidable magical power. Yet one that did not have much say on the international scene (accept in trade) and actually preferred it that way. In fact magical America was far more isolationist than the rest of America, only getting involved in the past cold war to keep the Russian mages out of America. MACUSA may have lost a lot of power, but one had to stay on their good side even now, the progressives wanted to be allowed to continue to be progressives and not labeled "being Dorcus" after all.

Alvin had an idea of the politics in Europe, and in isolationist magical England. They really did keep to themselves, the last stronghold of the pureblood faction, Germany had held that title for a long time until the second world war when Dresden was bombed in retaliation for the death camps found all over Europe from the Nazis (or so he had been taught in school). In typical pureblood fashion the _Flugel Macht Strabe_ had been built above ground and as a result ten thousand magicals lost their lives in a cold February week in the last months of World War Two in a yearly celebration that the purebloods refused to move to the country for safety. They thought the bombs could not kill them, and they paid for that with their lives wiping out a culture that not even the witch hunts (the worst in the German states) had been able to do. So now Germany was very open and even educated all muggleborns or as Alvin knew them, first generation magical or mage on their cultures and customs to keep them alive.

Magical England was the opposite, in fact they not only did not teach magical customs but they actively seemed to ban the first generations whenever they thought they could get away with it. It was stupid but Alvin was not going to England to change people's political minds, he was going to teach and he knew that if he did talk about politics he would get kicked out of England. He would teach and that was that, besides Voldemort was not his problem and he was no threat to America at all. He was just some stupid upstart dark lord who thought he could take over the world. Alvin knew people who liked to have that sort for lunch, he was not very strong to take on a dark lord himself but he could bring the popcorn to that sort of fight and watch Raven Black-Wing take out a dark lord on her own. His cousin was one scary mage and he never wanted to cross her.

He headed out of the school and to the apparation pointed and apparated home landing smoothly in his back garden ten miles from the school. He walked into the house to find his wife calmly reading a book, listening to music he recognized it as the _Moody Blues Days Of Future Passed_ and smiled, he did like that album. The house was very quiet and he saw the reason shortly, both children were sitting in opposite corners looking very sorry for themselves. He did not ask, he knew they probably had been fighting and so needed a time out. Josiah was a copy of his father, with soulful brown eyes and was clad in jeans and a tee shirt. Ruth had her long black hair tied in pigtails and was clad in a tee shirt and plaid skirt in pink, purple and white. The children made to move but from a stern look from their father decided staying where they were was best for them.

"How much longer?" He asked his wife.

"Two minutes, they were fighting." Mary said, "How was your day."

"Good, and you were right, we are going to England for a year." Alvin said, "this will prepare me for teaching at Yarrow, if I can handle inbreed purebloods who probably barely know what a wand is let alone a staff I can handle anything."

"Can we get up dad?" Josiah asked.

"No, you still have time, your mother has set it." Alvin replied.

"But dad!" Ruth whined.

"I will add time." Mary warned them.

"Listen to your mother." Alvin replied, "So England, a year, and you called it."

"I did, not a seer just had a feeling, and it will be different." Mary said, "is it true electricity does not work at Hogwarts?"

"Oh it works, but Tesla is not liked over there, or here really, accept in the progressive magical world, he was a great mage and all." Alvin said with a grin.

"But daddy Mr. Tesla is still alive!" Ruth said.

"That is true, and no stone for him either." Mary said, "Well I guess we have lots of warm clothes to pack…"

"I will do that." Came a squeaky voice, "I work for an ungrateful family, always trying to take my work from me!"

Everyone turned to see the family house elf standing glaring at them. He was very short, like all his race and frail looking, this was just how a house elf looked. His skin was healthy, more green than anything and he was clad not in the rags those in slave lands were but in a simple gray tunic and trousers, simple shoes, a cap on his bald head and a belt at his waist. This was not clothes, no it was a uniform and one of the things house elves in America demanded. They were not slaves, had not been since the civil war, after that war, fearing that they would not have work they had worked hard on several binding agreements to make sure that they could still bind to a family and serve them. They had rights, they had to be given at least ten hours off a day, they could vote and held seats in the magical assembly in DC. The Stone family house elf was called Randy and he had served the Stone family for a very long time, he had signed a seven year contract seven times in fact!

"Very well, find out the climate in Scotland and make sure we are packed accordingly please." Mary said.

"I will do that, you are taking your music collection?" Randy asked.

"Mom can't live without that." Josiah said, a brave thing for a five year old to say but he said it with such a wide innocent face he only got a glare in return, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too son, but you take after your father in some things." Mary said.

In the end Randy was able to pack well for the family. Warm clothes, (warmer than what was needed even here in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado), books and workbooks for the children's education and of course the vast music collection. Mary was grateful she could take all one thousand of her vast cd album collection as well, the special trunk just for that made that possible. She wished (and not for the first time) there was a way to store music, all of her music on one device so she could play it from there and carry it with her. Steve Jobs was hinting at such a thing but she could not see how that could come about. So trunks were packed, relations visited and finally the little family was off for England and whatever adventure awaited them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a few things different here, no, Dumbledore did not fly across the pond and half of America to speak to Alvin. If the Marauders could have a magical two way mirror of sorts who is to say that is not a common way to communicate over vast distances? If magical America was real it would be as diverse as the rest of the country is in what was used and the like. Yes Ilvermorny exists, the Stones, like many American mages belong to the progressives, they vastly outnumber the Ilvermorny magicals by quite a lot. Yet everyone outside America knows of the Ilvermorny magical community, but nothing of the progressives._

_With the progressives, younger sons created the magical population in American at the first and daughters looking for their own fortunes, then, later, those persecuted and hunted for who or what they believed in. Many were looking for a better life and found it in America, the same story as most of our ancestors in fact would follow in the magical world. Scourers were a problem for a long time but those lines have died out. Though Ilvermorny cannot and will not ever trust a no-maj (as they call them) ever again. The progressives on the other hand see they have no choice but to "hide in plain sight", if a Scourer did try to rile up non magicals, they would have a harder time of it as nearly all progressives are highly trained in defensive magic and use it for good._

_As stated before, Alvin is not super-powered at all. He is an average American male mage and like most of magical America sees dark lords as an annoyance. There are tools to protect the mind and wards and the like to block the most determined dark lord, all from a dark chapter in the history of America. It was not just the Scourers that were a problem, there were dark lords and ladies roaming the lands. The civil war wiped out the Ilvermorny community and it has not recovered population wise, which opened the door for the progressives to move right on in._

_Anyway enough rambling, please review to let me know what you think!_


	2. The New Defense Professor

Chapter Two: The New Defense Professor:

Harry Potter was not having a good start to his fifth year at Hogwarts. First he was treated like a leper by even his own house-mates, well all but Neville who was sitting by him and taking a stand for the first time in his life. Fred and George sat by him as did Ginny and interestingly Fay Dunbar. Everyone else believed the lies (well okay Ron and Hermione did not but he was still a bit upset with them) and steered clear of him, he saw Draco smirking and wanted to punch that smirk of the white-blond haired boys face. Harry looked like he had not had a good nights rest in a long time, which was true, his black hair was more unruly than ever, his green eyes dull and he was far more pale than normal. His friends looked fine, Hermione had her bushy brown hair tied back from her face her brown eyes bright from good rest. Ron, Fred and George with their short flaming red hair and bright blue eyes, and Ginny, well she looked quite nice with her long flaming red hair, somewhat round face with a sprinkling of freckles on her nose and brown eyes, Harry had to shake away those thoughts of his best mates sister.

He looked up at the staff table and was surprised not to see Hagrid. All the others were there, sour Severus Snape with his long greasy black hair, hooked nose, black eyes and thin lipped mouth in a sallow face, all he wore was black and he was evil as far as Harry was concerned. There was Pomona Sprout with a pump figure clad in brown robes, a merry face with twinkling brown eyes, her gray hair barely contained by her witches hat. Flitwick was clad in his suit and master's robes, black hair and mustache neat as ever, if Harry did not know better he would have thought him a human dwarf, he had all the features. There was Trelawney in her shawls and bangles over her flowing robes and oversized glasses. Sinstra sat prim and proper clad in robes of blue and Dumbledore was in his trademark robes of purple with moons and stars among them. The man next to Snape was interesting to Harry, he looked Japanese, was he from Japan? No he had to be English, Su Li looked Chinese but was as English as he was. Still he had to ask.

"Hermione who is that by Snape?" Harry asked.

"That is professor Alvin Stone, he is our defense professor this year, it was in the paper." Hermione said. "He is American."

"Harry is not reading the Daily Prophet Hermione, they side with murderers, rapist and thieves." Ron said getting Harry to stare at him, his anger turning to shock then a bit of shame, "mate I swore I would stick by you, you are mental but you do not lie, least I can do after what I did last year."

"It was in the Quibbler." Ginny said, "more truth in that than the Prophet. Luna's dad runs it."

"Luna, the girl that can see the winged horses like me?" Harry asked.

"Theserals, and yes, that is right." Ginny said.

"Is he from Ilvermorny?" Hermione asked.

"No Yarrow." Ginny replied, "he is part of the progressives."

"Who are the progressives?" Ron asked his sister.

Before she could continue McGonagall came in with the tiny first years trailing after her. She was tall, thin with her black hair tied back from her face in a bun and clad in robes of emerald green. The sorting got underway and Harry did not much like the song. Finally the sorting was done and Harry was able to tuck into his food and eat well. He looked up at the staff table, he knew very little about America. Really only what was taught in school, how they broke with England, helped out in WWII and had a civil rights movement that involved the murder of a peaceful man. He was not aware that there were Asians in America, he thought America had whites, blacks and west Indians but Asians? That was new for him, then again he had seen a map of America and saw it stretched a couple thousand miles from the Atlantic to the Pacific so maybe Asians did go to America. Finally dinner was over and Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Welcome to another year, we mourn the loss of Cedric Diggory and I will state again that Voldemort is back, no hiding can stop that. Now I would like to introduce our new defense instructor all the way from America, professor Alvin Stone. Professor Stone."

"Thank you." Alvin said standing, "students, it is an honor to be here at Hogwarts, I have read all about the greatness that is Hogwarts and I can say in the two weeks I have been here that those books do not do justice to the wonders that are Hogwarts."

"Windbag." Ron muttered getting Hermione to dig an elbow into his side.

"I am not here for political reasons, even if I am a progressive back home, I am here to teach defense. I am very good at it, I have my masteries in defense and defense against the dark arts which is very hard to do, only one other in this room has both and he is sitting right by me, might have poisoned my pumpkin juice." Here Alvin grinned at Snape who looked as if he wanted to murder him "no professor Snape is too honorable to do that, nice guy I like him."

"I am dead this year." Harry said, "He is going to hate me."

"Some of you will hate me, in fact I would be surprised if all of you did not by tomorrow night. We teach defense different in America, of all the core subjects it is the alpha. We have very good reasons, Scourers, dark lords and ladies, skinwalkers, stuff like that. Tomorrow you all will learn what we teach the first years in their first week and like I said most of you will hate me for it."

"What is he going to do?" Fred asked.

"Yea, has to be big." George replied.

"I already don't like him if he likes Snape." Ron said getting another elbow from Hermione.

"Thank you for letting me come to your school to teach, headmaster." Alvin said taking a seat.

Harry was sure he was going to hate professor Stone come tomorrow, probably already had a humiliation from Snape set up for him. Once dismissed he headed up to the dorms (having got the password from Ron) got ready for bed and went to bed with little hope of sleeping. Even his new defense books (two were for the whole school, one for his year) were not helping as he would have liked with the dreams. The books were a pleasant surprise, one was called _The Mind And You, How To Tap Into Your Inner Strength_ by Marvin Gaye (not that one a totally different one), _Avoidance, A Complete Guide To The Evils Of The Dark Arts_ by Sarah Green, _Defense Against the Evils of the Dark Arts 5__th__ Year_, by Arthur Penn. Each was titled English addition and Harry wondered if that was because they were from America or another land. He read through the second chapter of the first book and then settled down trying to clear his mind for a good sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Far below him in what amounted to a three bedroom one bath apartment the Stone family was living. The children were in bed sleeping and Alvin was enjoying a cup of cocoa prepared by Randy. Mary was writing a letter while Alvin had just got a book down to read called _The Rise and Tragic Fall of Detroit_ by Robert Stone, his father who had grown up in Detroit and left when he saw the jobs drying up and the violence coming in. Even mages there had turned to gangs and violence and the city was now cordoned off from the rest of the magical US, both Ilvermorny and progressives united on this as dark curses had taken over the city. It would be years before those were removed as someone had been stupid enough to release the curse of Azkaban on the place. It had been contained to one small building but the city still felt the effects to this day. Alvin had never been to Detroit and could not get in if he tried, magicals were banned from traveling in or out, and it made him sad that such a jewel of America had been reduced to such a state. There was a knock at the door and Randy answered it letting in one Severus Snape.

"I was hoping not to see your ugly face here tonight, what do you want?" Alvin asked Severus.

"To see if the poison I used tonight was working." Severus countered.

"You cannot poison my boss." Randy said, "I would stop you."

"Teach your house elf manners." Severus said forgetting Randy was not a slave.

"Teach yourself manners human pain." Randy said glaring at the wizard, "I am free, I work as a free elf with wages and a seven year contract, you forget I am not one of your slaves."

"Forgive me." Severus said giving a small nod of the head to the little elf.

"Maybe." Randy replied.

"Are all you Yanks this rude?" Severus said taking a seat and the cup of cocoa offered him.

"Just saying it like it is, you know where you stand." Mary said, "looking forward to the year?"

"No, you do realize the ministry is going to be watching you." Severus said. "If you were from Ilvermorny, less so, but from a progressive school?"

"I know, but they can't touch me as long as I stick to my contract, and I will, like glue." Alvin said a gleam in his eyes. "I was given full control over what I teach, though the students will probably hate me for it tomorrow, a few will try to curse me."

"You still have not told me what you are going to do, though you did have me brew all those calming draughts." Severus said, "is that how you teach, upset the children until they need a calming draught?"

"Some things do not get through to people without a major shock." Alvin replied, "that is why we teach the way we do, though we do have a few instances of people not doing what they should even after that. Never should have allowed the descendant of Ekirzdis into America. You know he started life as one Robert Rune?"

"No I was not aware of that." Severus said, "We don't know much of him here."

"Well, his grandson was sealed up and recovered twenty years ago and brought to Detroit, where he attempted to continue his grandfather's work. He was stopped but not before turning a mansion into a house of horrors Azkaban style. The city is now dying and might not recover, my father lived there and though it was in decline it had a real chance of rebounding but now may never do so." Alvin said.

"That is horrible." Severus replied.

"Yes, but we have seen worse in our history, the Scourers, the witch hunts, the magical civil war that made the non-magical look peaceful, it's why we teach the way we do to this day with defense and defense against the dark arts the highest priority." Alvin said, "The horrors our ancestors saw, well, we don't want that again."

"We are required when we turn seventeen to join a magical state militia, and swear to fight the true dark arts and never use them." Mary said, "it's how the progressives were able to break away from the Ilvermorny community. This may sound extreme but it works, aside for what happened in Detroit and the Skinwalkers, the nation is rather peaceful, though New Orleans does skate on the edge at times, still it is a really cool place to visit."

"I would not mind visiting." Severus said, "but well, you know I have practiced the dark arts."

"As long as you don't anymore you are welcome to come visit." Alvin said, "Who else would I get to beat up?"

"Oh you are funny, and I recall you getting knocked down not me." Severus said smiling.

It might seem strange for two Americans to befriend Severus Snape, but truth be told they had more in common with him than the other professors. He came from a working class family and so did not have the same airs, as the other professors. Oh they were nice and all but they still lived in a classed society, one that Severus still had a hard time getting a leg up in. If he was not such a genius who knew where he would be? He had used the dark arts, but honestly, he had not been really taught why that was a bad idea. He knew now and though Alvin suspected he was a spy in Voldemort's camp (this was not something he could prove) he believed him to be a good man. Besides it was fun to push buttons on Severus and get a reaction out of him, he needed to get steam off as he had to show a fully different side to his students. Alvin would do the same, and the children would learn he was one to be respected. This school year was definitely looking up for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea Harry's reaction to Alvin is based on something I do not let a dear friend live down. She was not aware how diverse American's were and was shocked that there are huge American with Asian ancestry communities in America. Harry probably was raised to believe that Americans came in three varieties to put it mildly, white, black and American Indian. I am not painting Harry as racist, just misinformed._

_Yes, there are two American communities, it would make since in our nation. Not trying to get down on JKR here but people like freedom here, and I am sure with our civil war that would have led to everyone and I mean everyone having to swear loyalty to one government only. There would legally be no way the MACUSA would have much legal power at all over the whole of America. They would be like a state government, but Federal law would rule supreme over them (which still has states and the federal government arguing to this day over who can do what) most of the time. The 13__th__ and 14__th__ amendments to our constitution would not allow slavery or discrimination (though it is very hard to keep the latter from happening) and every person is a citizen. Enter the progressives and their rapid climb, which would have happened._

_As for Alvin and Severus being friends, they are the same age born the same year, as is Mary. Who do you think Alvin is going to want to make friends with? Someone his own age, and I do believe Severus needs friends. I do not see him as a bad man (he was actually really selfless in the end, big hint he was a potions master), he has a sarcastic wit that many of my friends do not get (I have the same since of humor) and so a lot of what he says is funny to me. How else do you expect him to keep his sanity teaching teens that don't take his classes as seriously as they should? At first Severus was in spy mode with the Stones, but he is warming up to them and might become a friend of Alvin's, right now they are on friendly terms, well Severus is friendly, Alvin already sees him as a friend._

_As for Detroit, it was once a great city, and millions lived there and in the suburbs. That all changed in the late sixties, a combination of having a one industry town, rampant crime rate, greedy union bosses, city miss-management that led any new companies to flee and Detroit is a rotted hulk that shows what can happen when industry leaves and no-one does anything to save the city left behind. Detroit was no village, it was a vibrant city teaming with factories and culture, the music that came out of that city is on my ipod right now, half a century after that music came out. I still hold out hope that it can rise from the ashes (literally as the city has been burned many times since 1968). And if you ask, no I am not from Detroit or even close, I am from Colorado._

_Anyway do review please!_


	3. The First Defense Class

Chapter Three: The First Defense Class:

The next morning saw Alvin up bright and early despite the late hour he had spent talking to Severus. Severus was still not sure what to make of him but at least he was friendly and that was all Alvin cared about. He knew the man had a hard life, he could see it in his eyes and he could feel the taint of the dark arts, it was not the taint of one who used them but rather as if he had a curse about him. Alvin was no curse breaker so he could not say for sure what it was but Severus was not bad, a bit rough but nothing Alvin could not handle. Alvin started to do what he would do in Yarrow when he got back and if he had looked at the staff table he would have seen a few raised eyebrows as he circled the hall talking to the students there. The staff did not do this, just gave out the timetables but they did not talk with the students unless they were in their own house. Never in the great hall like this, it was not that they did not care, it just was not custom here to do this.

Yet Alvin came from a different culture and it was expected for him to do this. The students were confused, some relieved he did this. The Slytherins were distrustful but they could see he did care, but many took his blood status, or lack of it as an insult. They saw the progressive Americans as nothing more than savages at the best and at the worst not worthy of magic. Still Alvin spent time talking to students and seeing if any needed anything. He spent most of his time with the first years that liked him well enough. In a few hours that would change he knew, he had full permission to do what he was going to do and he knew that a few people would be upset. He sat down to breakfast next to Severus who glared at him, he had a reputation to uphold and if the students believed he hated Alvin that helped him out. Alvin nearly laughed, it was fun to pull one over on teens as they were fun to mess with as they needed to learn how to have fun again.

"So you going to be alive after today?" Severus asked.

"Should be, Minerva should not want to kill me too badly." Alvin replied, "This is the hardest part of teaching, the first lesson."

"And you have not given anyone here a clue as to what it is." Sprout said frowning.

"You will see." Alvin replied. "Even Ilvermorny uses it, though Yarrow came up with it first."

"Well if it is too bad I will charm away what is left of you." Flitwick said cheerfully.

"I have to see." McGonagall said sipping her tea, "I will hex you if you harm my students."

"I don't intend on hurting them." Alvin replied. "But I will teach them a lesson they will never forget, and one they will learn from."

Later that day he walked calmly up to the headmaster's office. Four times he taught the class to each house, four times he had a mix of students, most first years were sobbing, as were many others. A few sneered and thought it funny, thankfully only a very, very few and he had their names summited already to be watched. Some had tried to duel him after the lesson, Neville Longbottom had done his best as had Harry Potter. Then little Luna Lovegood, where had she learned such a curse? The lesson was this: a unicorn was put on the dais in the great hall, and the house he was teaching at the time (two hundred students at a time) standing shortest to tallest before the dais. He then put each of the unforgivable on the creature causing it horrible pain and suffering. The students were horrified and at the end when he stepped from the side to show it was an illusion most had been relieved. A few attacked but then calmed down as he explained why did what he did.

"The dark arts are not cute, or a way to fight evil." Alvin said to each house, "they are not fun toys, or political. They are dark for a reason, the only thing they are good for is to hurt, maim, torture and the like. If all you see is what was done in that illusion when you even think of using dark magic, well then my work is done."

"Did you have to do that though?" Hermione asked.

"Will you ever use the dark arts?" Alvin asked.

"I don't think I could, not now." Harry said truthfully, "I would see that, I still hate you sir."

"That is fine." Alvin said, "that does not hurt my feelings, but I am not your enemy, those who practice the dark arts are, and no not all Slytherins are evil." This to the retort about to come from Ron. "In fact the majority of them renounced the dark arts, that Malfoy kid was the most vocal about it. And very good use of the bone crushing curse, Harry, that would have hurt if it could have hit me."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, "next time I will aim for your head if you do anything like that for real."

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked.

"Bloody Hell Harry he is a professor!" Ron said looking at him shocked.

"I back him up." Neville said, "I will summon a sword and take his head!"

"Good!" Alvin said beaming, "very good, always stand up to evil that way! Very good boys, I will not take points today, nor will there be detention, in fact two points each will do it I think."

Now he calmly headed up the revolving stairs to the headmaster's office. The password was very funny and directed at him, Jelly Beans, his favorite candy in all the world. He walked into the office, wand up his sleeve and saw the heads of house here and what only could be a ministry official. She was short, looked more toad than human and was clad in pink robes. This was not just bad fashion, no pink was a color of power and she was showing she was not someone to be messed with, or would if not for the pink bow in her brown curls, that was not good fashion and she had to know that right? Alvin knew she was trouble and would be giving him the most trouble here today. He had his contract to back him up though and there was not much she could to do him without creating an international incident. He knew too she would try to trick him to talking politics and he was far too smart to fall for that.

"Good afternoon, ladies, gentlemen, headmaster." Alvin said bowing.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered him.

"No thank you headmaster." Alvin said.

"Don't offer him tea, he might chuck it in a harbor." Severus said.

"Only if I am forced to buy it." Alvin replied, "Besides, coffee is far better."

"I don't believe we have met." Alvin said walking up to take the pink toad woman's hand and lightly kiss it (he was glad he had taken foreign etiquette classes in his youth), "I am Alvin Stone, defense and defense against the dark arts master and professor."

"Deloris Umbridge, what might I ask is your blood status?"

"Human." Alvin said, and at a confused look from her "we don't have blood status like you do, we are a land of immigrants, though we have a rich magical tradition, you should come over, the Salem Witch's concert is amazing every year. I have been a few times, it's awesome. Blood status died out fully around the thirties."

"I see, I am not here to talk about that." Umbridge said.

"I know, it's what I taught today, you are concerned with what I taught the children and are worried about them." Alvin said knowing full well she did not care one wit about the children but her own power, he disliked politicians at home and knew they were just as bad if not worse here. "It is a harsh way to teach it is true, but I was hired as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, that means not only do I teach how to combat evil wizards and witches, I teach children how to fight the darkness within. I remember my first lesson much like the one I taught when I was eleven. I have never wanted to touch the dark arts."

"Well it does not work for all your people, what of the skinwalkers?" Umbridge retorted.

"Most unfortunate, as were the Scourers and the witch hunts, it's why Ilvermorny is so isolationist. The Skinwalkers should have died out like the Scourer lines did."

A sad look came over Alvin's face that was a very real problem and had been for a very long time. It was one of the reasons defense was the top of what children learned. Skinwalkers had been on the decline but in the mid seventies they had come back with a vengeance. To this day there were an estimate of a thousand or so. A Skinwalker was not an Animagmus, to become a Skinwalker one needed to murder three infants and do some really dark rituals, what you got was an animal form and an extended but very cursed life span. One who did this could not ever abide the light of the sun again and even the moon caused them problems. Still they were deadly and there were many who took the path despite the risks. It was hard but not impossible to kill them, a mage like him could not do so by himself but he had seen an arch-mage do so, Raven sure knew how to fight them. The native tribes hated it when someone would call a spirit walker a Skinwalker as they were two very different things. A spirit walker was an Animagmus, but one created of love and light, the opposite of the Skinwalker.

"That is one reason we study the way we do, if not we would have more of a problem, our civil war taught us we needed to teach this way. It made the muggle side look like a minor thing, the American magical world was nearly wiped out and we vowed never again." Alvin said, "I ran a illusion, I can show you how I did it. I did this so while this was teaching the students I could walk around and see who was finding the torture of a pure being good to put it mildly." Alvin said taking several parchments out of his robe pocket, handing one to each head of house then the last to Umbridge, "you might want to watch these students, they enjoyed what happened."

"I see, well I will be watching you." Umbridge said. "You progressive American's are dangerous, and I don't trust you."

"Of course, please do, I would like that, you watching me. I am not the enemy, progressives are not, we really are not." Alvin said. "If you have any suggestions or ideas I am open."

"One last question professor Stone, what do you think of Voldemort?" Umbridge asked.

"That thing? What of him, he does not concern me at all."

"About him being back." Umbridge said.

"I would have to see with my own eyes, even then, I am here to teach not get involved in the politics of this land." Alvin said.

Umbridge seemed pleased with this and took her leave through the floo. Severus was not surprised, he knew how Alvin felt and did not press it. Neither did the other heads of house, they were aware of what he thought and knew he was not going to lift a finger to help in this war. They were lucky he would teach the students how to defend themselves and that he had come at all. It was nigh impossible to get an American of any kind to come teach, and the ministry did not help. The only reason Dumbledore had been allowed to even bring him over was due to a meeting and luck. Or Divine Providence, whatever one believed. Alvin knew he had to tread carefully, this Umbridge was gunning for him and would pounce if he stepped a toe out of line, and she already disliked him no matter the sweet and kindly face she put on. She was a danger and one he was not going to let get the better of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes the whole unicorn being used to demonstrate the dark arts has been used before. Which is why I glossed over it, but really what better way to teach children what not to do than through getting their attention like this? He was able to teach this way as it is part of his contract, though the other heads of house are not too happy with him, even they understand. _

_As for Alvin getting involved with Voldemort, remember Voldemort never got to America, so why would he care about him? I have Skinwalkers in here as they are nasty evil people and many tribes here believe in them. Spirit walkers are good though, they are Animagmus and a little bit more, they are people of light and good here. The civil war would have touched the magical world as well as muggle and with magic been a whole lot worse. Again this has been updated to line up with canon, and so Ilvermorny has been brought up again here. The term progressive is vastly different than what is used for progressive in muggle societies in America. Not the same thing at all!_

_As for how Alvin dealt with Umbridge, it is not hard to see through people like her, and he can. He will have to face here again and again, but this time he has proven himself and won, she cannot get him fired, he has an ironclad contract, as long as he stays out of politics, which he will, for now. But she will try to trip him up sometime in the future that is for sure! _

_Anyway, do review please!_


	4. Of Defense and Neighbors

Chapter Four: Of Defense and Neighbors:

After that first shocking class that Alvin did he decided to so something far more gentle and kind to show what one could do with defense arts off the battlefield as it were. He had gone over the basics of defense spells with all years in that first double lesson, in the first half of it in fact. The second half he decided to show the class what Americans most notably progressive Americans did with magic as America was a true melting pot of ideas and cultures and every immigrant who came over contributed some wonderful tradition or the like to that melting pot. Magic was no exception, some would say this made American mages (this is the term used by the progressives as many magical societies that had immigrated used different terms for magical users) the most powerful on the planet. That was not true as Alvin well knew, but it did make for a society that was very flexible. Alvin himself was average and would deny he was anything but (even if his wife said he was the best out there).

He found himself that afternoon with half the fifth years, a quarter from each house, some days he loved his contract, and this was one of those times. The headmaster had wanted the Slytherins and Gryffindors together, but Alvin knew there would be problems and so he got what he wanted by pointing out his contract, even Severus, fuming mad was impressed, angry as a wet cat but still impressed, though he did threaten to kill Alvin in graphic and horrible ways. Alvin responded by threatening him with sending Mary after him. That got the dour potions master to back down, though not in public, in public he was perfectly awful to Alvin getting the students to think he was going to kill Alvin. What they never saw was that these two were friendly if not friends in private. So now Alvin stood before a class with an impressive bunch of teens. Harry Potter was seated front and center looking at him with a look of distrust and a look in his eyes he had never seen on a child, what was called in the military a thousand yard stare. It was the look of one who had seen war and lived it and at that moment Alvin believed the kid and what had happened and felt for him.

Class went well, it seemed they had learned some things, he was not happy most could not do a shield charm and he wondered why they were not started in the first year preparing for a Patronus Charm. He heard from so many adults here that it was difficult and they could not do it, well of course they could not, one had to spend a few years preparing at the least as it was a charm that required full spirit mind and body to do properly. That Harry Potter could do one so young with what passed for training here, well he was a powerhouse and would always find magic easy. Which could lead him to the dark arts, power did not make him bad, but Alvin had read where a powerful mage could go one way or another, he had powerful friends around him, in fact he was impressed by the power he could feel of these children, clearly this generation was marked for great things. He had not felt this same power in the states, and it was not coming from the purebloods only, it was coming from what they called half-blood and muggle born. It was clear someone or several someone's perhaps were prophecy children, which was rare, prophecies as he had learned almost always were self-fulfilling, but he was not sure that was the case here.

After the first half of the lesson he had the children sit and rest, he had put them through their paces with a training dummy that tested each teen to see what level they were at. Many were very good, one could be good, he had the power but something was holding young Neville Longbottom back, he would have a word with his head of house to have him checked out. Harry Potter was slightly overpowered but nothing compared Seamus Finnegan who, like many Irish he met was quite the power but needed to tone that down a bit, his explosions were from pure power and he would have to help him with that. Su Li was impressive if he said so himself, she had a blend of style he had not seen since he came here. He was impressed as she used both Western and Eastern magic to good use. He had a feeling if he was not in the class she would not dare do this, but she had seen what he could do and his blended style and knew it was safe for her to use it here. Now he had the teens seated with cups of cocoa and cookies to gain back the energy they had lost (unlike non-magical people magicals could consume far more sugar and food than non-magicals though even then there was a limit).

"You guys did well today, some of you are natural powerhouses and need to learn to tone down your spells." Alvin said.

"Sorry professor." Seamus said smiling and blushing.

"It's okay, everyone knows the Irish are very powerful and just need to focus." Alvin said smiling.

"Erin go Bragh." Seamus said bravely.

"Eh you Irish, always the best aren't you!" Ron said grinning at Seamus, (unlike the muggle world the magical worlds of England and Ireland got alone very well and had for a long time, even in times of war), "figures it would be you!"

"Okay guys, settle down." Alvin said, "all of you are very powerful, I don't just say that but can feel it. Reach out with your senses, can you feel it?"

"I can." Hermione said, "how come we could not before?"

"You have been studying the books I gave you, cool, magic is far more than spells and potions, it is part of you and all around you. You are now able to feel what that is and are right were you should be."

"But that is not normally taught until NEWTs." Neville squeaked.

"Here true, but we don't like being sneaked up on in the states, so we teach our children this earlier." Alvin said, "Skinwalkers are a real problem, before that the Scourers, which is why Ilvermorny is so isolationist and it would be unkind to force them to change. But let's not talk about that today do you have any questions?"

"I do sir." Hermione said, "you know about magic all over the world?"

"A little, mostly defense."

"Well I was wondering, I saw a cartoon called Totoro before I came to Hogwarts, sir is that real?"

"Yes, Totoro is real."

This got the children's attention, many had heard of the gentle furred being called Totoro from Japan, how only children could see him and only those in great need. He had been born from the ashes of WWII on a nation betrayed by their own military leaders who went against the wishes of their own Emperor (who had wanted to liberate not enslave the rest of Asia) and caused untold suffering on the noble Japanese people. The tears of children and others caused this creature to be formed and it went around Japan to help out when and where he could. That a muggle might have seen him as a child (or dreamed of it) should not surprise any, after all Totoro was not exactly magical but something else. Alvin got out a box at this time and put it on his desk while the teens talked of this gentle creature.

"So what about the cat bus?" Su asked.

"Very real, there are four of them." Alvin said, "I have a friend who used one, far better than the Knight Bus, no offence…"

"None take it, we don't like it either." Anthony Goldstein said getting laughs.

"Yes our buses are just as bad." Alvin said, "we are trying to replace them with the cat bus but so far no luck. Anyway I have something here for you guys if you need it."

Here he took out what looked like a lacquered black egg-shaped wooden carving with Chinese writing in vivid purple. Su Li looked at it in shock, she knew what this was very well. In China only the wealthiest could afford such a thing, and it was made of pure black Jade. Yet this was not, it was wood, reaching out with her senses she could feel that it had as much power as her grandfathers but how was that? Black Jade made these and Han Purple in the Chinese runes, how could wood work as well as it was now? Alvin handed the egg-like nightmare ball around the class and Su held it in wonder, she was right, it was wood, and unlike the black jade this had power to the very core and in fact, it almost felt like a wand but not quite.

"Su can you tell us what this is?" Alvin asked her.

"A Nightmare Sphere sir." Su said, "but how, in China they are made of Jade and only the most wealthy can afford it, how can this be?"  
"That is the question for the day isn't it?" Blaise asked a keen look on his dark face, "I bet even Smith here can't tell you, and he knows everything."

"You…" Zacharias Smith started to say but was cut off by Alvin answering the question.

"They are mass produced, machines charged with magic carve them, native tribes then add the feathers and the like to the interior and Americans with Chinese Ancestry add the paint, runes and lacquer and it's put in a special kiln carved in runes to dry for seven days. This brings the cost down to one galleon." Alvin said. "Though the Brennan Alchemy Company Magical has donated two hundred for use here at Hogwarts and will, if needed donate more."

"Why would they donate them?" Ron asked.

"Business, you get to try out a great product, BAC M gets advertisement out of it and your parents see how they work and will want one for themselves."

"Brilliant." Ron said, "I had not thought if it that way but that makes since."

Alvin looked around the room, somehow being here made the dark lord Voldemort more real. He had grown up in a peaceful loving family in a peaceful prosperous country. Aside from the skinwalkers and petty thieves, magical America was a peaceful place. One could walk out alone at night even in some places. It was a great place to live, the only thing that marred this was the dark lord in England who was laying waste to that great land. It had ended when a Potter (who else but a Potter, they got into all sorts of stuff after all) had somehow survived the killing curse. It was a miracle the boy survived, anyone who said it was magic, well he had a bridge to sell them in Brooklyn.

"So is everything mass produced?" Seamus asked. "Even your brooms?"

"We import our brooms from here." Alvin replied, "I have a really good Nimbus 2000 though I would love to get my hands on a Firebolt, but man those are expensive! No England makes the best brooms in all the world."

"You like Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Yes I do, its awesome, can't play it at all but really like my team. The Denver Mother Load. That is one great team, won the national championship two years running and was in the world cup as the national team."

"Oh that was your team?" Seamus said trying to look innocent, "mate you did not even give us a challenge!"

"I knew that was coming." Alvin said with a smile, "well your team did well this year, I am not upset we lost to the winners of the World Cup."

"Yea we took out Bulgaria." Seamus said puffing out his chest.

"Yea but Krum caught the snitch." Harry said.

"Well yea but Lynch had some problems." Seamus said. "Not when he played the Americans though!"

"No that game was painful, but we will be back next time." Alvin said smiling.

The students warmed up to him now, though America was not known for having internationally strong Quidditch teams, they made up for that in fantastic security (which if it had been used this last World Cup things might have been very different), great food and entertainment. Though there were some nations that would not let them in, in mass, (well if they were not part of the Ilvermorny communities that is). Magical England was one such nation, and Alvin was lucky to be teaching at all. He saw the papers and how they attacked him, the lawsuits he had filed should stop that shortly as he would not put up with slander on his wife at all, and clearly the magical Breckenridge family was not well liked here. The rest of the class was spent taking about all sorts of things, Alvin felt the children needed that and so he allowed it. He had run them ragged earlier and they needed the rest now. Later, well later there would be less resting and more work, but not today. Finally the class was over and everyone moved to leave.

"Harry stay a moment." Alvin called, at the look from the teen, "you are not in trouble, but I got something for you."

"Go guys, I will be fine." Harry said sending his friends on and standing before Alvin.

"You need this." Alvin said handing him a Nightmare ball, "I can see it. You are not sleeping, and I think it's affecting your classes. Meditation can only go so far and I am sure you are doing well on organizing your mind."

"I am sir, sir I am really trying, but the nightmares will not go away, I must be weak." Harry said.

"Harry you are far from weak, look at me." Alvin said getting the green-eyed teen to look at him in the eye, "I have seen greater men and women than you succumb by now, you are very strong, you can cast a Patronus, a full Patronus at your age and with very little training. You will be fine and this will help."

"Thank you sir." Harry said taking the sphere, "I will use it, I promise."

"That is all I can ask for, do you have another class or is this the last?"

"The last sir, so I don't need a note." Harry said.

"Good, oh and I will be handing these out to others as well, as promised, and you are far from alone Harry, and you are strong, don't doubt that."

Harry did not say a word but left and Alvin stared after him. The boy had a destiny and now he was here he wanted to help, but knew his teaching was all the help he could give. His contract gave him broad scope of teaching but no room to get involved in the war that was brewing here. He waved his wand and the classroom was cleared and almost ready for teaching the next day. The house elves would come in and clean the rest, for him to do so would insult them and that he would not do. House elves loved to work and he knew that well first hand. Finally done he headed out to spend some time with his family before he went to dinner in the great hall. One thing he was grateful for, he still had no homework to grade and even when he did he had a grading quill (yes it was cheating of sorts or gaming the system). He felt his first classes went very well and hoped the rest of the year went as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes I used Totoro in this story, just watched it in fact (for the forth time) and love it. So I included it here. Before anyone says Alvin is living in a super-powered society, yea, well America is a superpower so there is that. :) But seriously he is average, and his magic is powerful because it is a blend of lots of different traditions from all over the world. Most nations would stick with one way of doing things, but America has never had one way of doing things, ever. We are a true melting pot (multi-cultural does not describe America as we are far more than that) we bring the best of the old world, do our best to throw out the worst traits and share the best. Which is why you can have a place like Chino-Bandito, a blend of Chinese and Mexican food in one restaurant that works. Seriously you ever get to Phoenix they have this insane place that serves that great food._

_Okay, need to focus here, so Black Jade is real, and Jade is super hard to carve, for the magic to work in it one craftsman has to work on it and one only. So a higher price, so once more a blend of old and new ways and you get something that helps remove nightmares. The inside of the small egg-shaped device are three dream catchers in miniature. The paint used for the ruins is Han Purple (look it up, it's cool) and very real. No America does not have the market on cool here, I made England the capital of broom making, remember in the stories how JKR showed even the international teams in the World Cup had Firebolts? How Firebolts were made in England? So in my story all high quality brooms for the world over are made in England and exported all over the world._

_Alvin is acting on the very little bit he knows. He was told Voldemort is back, that is all he knows. He does not know who is a spy or anything, though he can tell what Harry has been through. His teaching style is a blend of Western and Eastern ways of thinking too (American is this way too, at least where I live). He knows something happened to Harry but not fully what, I mean if you really looked at Harry you would see that not all was right with him as I am sure he had the "thousand yard stare" many of our troops end up with after fighting. He knows too that Harry would not come out and ask for one either, he had to give it to him. He is not reading minds, not at all, but body language and emotions, something even a muggle could do._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	5. A Friendly Evening

Chapter Five: A Friendly Evening:

Alvin was resting in the cozy combination living room, dining and kitchen of the apartments he had with his family here at Hogwarts. The children were in bed and Randy had finished putting the last wayward toy away in a basket that a child had forgotten when there was a knock at the door. Mary answered it and a wore out Severus Snape came in, sat in one of the four wingback chairs by the fire across from Alvin and put his feet up on a matching blue ottoman. Randy put a cup of tea in his hands and biscuits were placed by his elbow at a small side table. He never showed this to the children, but now, out of sight of the brats he looked very tired and weary. He took a sip of tea to find it was mint with a hint of lemon and honey.

"That bad." Alvin said, "I had a great day, the kids were really nice and did not kill themselves."

"I really hate you, though I do like your cunning in your contract." Severus said toasting him with the teacup, "pulling one over on the headmaster, that was brilliant."

"Not my intention, I just wanted to be able to teach and after reading _Hogwarts a History_ and _The Houses Four_ can you blame me for wanting to set my classes up the way I have?" Alvin asked.

"No, not at all, you are, however rather informal with the children though." Severus said.

"How is that?" Alvin asked, "I make them call me sir or professor."

"You use their first names." Severus replied.

"Oh, well, we do that in the states, you don't here?" Alvin asked. "I mean even Ilvermorny as formal as they are use the kids first names, more personal that way."

"No, Christian names are hardly ever used." Severus replied, "surprised me when you started calling me by mine."

"I can't call you hey you or Snape, now headmaster Dumbledore, I could never use his first name, and the man is legend, and old enough to be my grandfather twice over or more."

"There is that, but Minerva, well…"

"I could call her Tabby." Alvin said, then after a moment, "no, probably would transfigure me into a tea pot, Mary here did transfigure me into a chair once, then sat on me and had coffee before she transferred me back."

"Well I am a transfigure mistress myself." Mary said, "We are small but powerful breed in America."

Severus took a bite of one of the biscuits, dulling noting that the American's called these cookies. This was chocolate chip, not a tea biscuit but still very, very good. The tea was excellent and he knew that Mary had called for that, but the biscuits were made by her (and how she got around her house elf to do that he would never know) and extremely good. He looked around and saw a tidy home, the carefully put away toys, well-worn children's books and the sound of music. He had been surprised when he had seen the large six disc changer CD player, then the Stones had explained to him that electricity did work with magic, but at a different voltage, created by Tesla which brought his electrical systems up to two that he had made. To learn he was alive and well and truly a wizard (or mage as the Americans called themselves) thrilled him, very few magical ever crossed into both worlds, or so he had thought.

"So what do you think of the children?" Severus asked.

"Not bad, they listen, and don't try anything in my class, it is early yet. I got my eye on two twin boys, those two spell trouble with all capital letters." Alvin said, "Though I dare them to try and prank me, you will want access to a pensive or better yet, a student who can take photos of that."

"I know one, Gryffindor though he is, he is an excellent photographer, Collin Creevy, and you know him?" Severus said.

"The hyperactive boy, yea, good kid though." Alvin said.

"What do you think of Potter?" Severus asked.

"He has not cause trouble, good kid." Alvin said and at Severus's face, "you dislike him why is that?"

"He looks like his father, worthless bullying git."

"Looks more like his mother from the photos, the glasses and hair are his father." Alvin said, "he is a miracle child, magic did not save him, he has a destiny. You know it too."

"Yes but that does not mean I have to like the rule breaking, disrespectful brat!" Severus countered, "my first lesson he cheeked me! He not only could not answer questions that have answers in the very introduction to the potions text but then said and I quote 'why don't you ask Hermione, she knows' I was most displeased."

"As well you should have been, so how long?" Mary asked and at the pointed look, "the detentions, how many?"

"None." Severus ground out.

"So you took a lot of points?" Mary asked.

"One point, last thing I need is a teary first year in detention or sobbing about too many lost points." Severus said, "if I dared get harsh on Potter, well head of house or no I could loose my job, even if I am in the right."  
"That bites." Alvin said, "well, if he does anything I can send him to you, if you don't mind, I was thinking most of my detentions could be with you."

"I think we will make very good friends." Severus said smirking, "I really have lots of work that I simply don't like doing. I find students are very good at cleaning, chopping, dicing, slicing and preparing ingredients. Young magic adds to making the potions ingredients work best. The tears of first years are the best."

"You are horrible!" Mary said.

"I know, but please, what ever you do, do not send the teen girls, ever!" Severus said.

"Oh, wow, yea, right." Alvin said, "so girls to Minerva or Pomona and boys to you, forgot about teens and their drives, glad the wards are here to stop certain stuff."

"Yes, only way purebloods, or parents would let children here at all, the founders came up with those wards." Severus said, "bloody brilliant in that they were."

"And we copy them in the States, every school, ministry and the like is protected by them. Elected officials stay in office just by agreeing updating the wards, just wish the non-magical had the same thing. President Clinton can't keep his trousers zipped." Mary said.

"And he lied about it too." Alvin said, "then again he dodged the draft too."

While lots of things could happen in magical schools (and Alvin wondered why there were no protections against those sorts of things) sex could not. It's not as if the founders were uptight about it at all (several rather filthy poems had survived and Hufflepuff was the worst of the lot in that regard), in fact the men followed the English (and world really) tradition of having a wife to love and have his children, and a mistress (or two) on the side for fun. What they wanted to do was protect the maidens mostly coming into the school, so the wards were put up and the girl's dorms were protected from boys entering and each child entering the school for the first time was marked as protected. So while the teens could kiss and hug and cuddle in a chair, anything else was not going to happen, all to protect the virtue of the girls. The village had allowed themselves to be added to those wards and centaurs were not keen on humans trying anything in their forests.

"Well I am not a virgin and I do not see a problem with a man having a mistress, but only if his wife allows it." Severus said and at the shocked looks from Alvin and Mary, "you bloody Puritans."

"Please don't call us that, they hung our kind." Mary said, "I just find that odd, though I guess if it works for you, though you know our views."

"Yes, and I would love to have a woman I could love like that, I would stay celibate if asked to gain something like that." Severus said and at a rather stern look, "I don't pay for anything, if she wants it truly does than well…"

"Yes well, I see, so what do we do about Umbridge?" Alvin asked, changing the subject "she is coming back and will start gunning for everyone here."

"And you are worried why?" Severus asked.

"Professor Trelawney, look she tends to be a bit overboard and you either are a seer or not, but you can't say she cant teach." Mary said, "I watched one of her classes and if you study and really work hard you can at least learn how to see patterns. I would hate to see her go, though she is not nearly as good as a centaur, Yarrow has one teaching Divination."

"Really, but how do you get away with having a half-breed teach?" Severus asked and got a dark look back, "forgive me I did not mean to be rude."

"It's okay, you didn't know, they are citizens protected by our constitution, in fact they took the magical school board of California to federal court for trying to classify them as half-breeds." Alvin said, "one thing centaurs are not is half-breed anything, they are what they are and are not half horse half human, but were created the way they were, they are no mistakes at all, one of my dear friends is a centaur, a royal pain but still a dear friend."

"Again I apologize, your country is, well, I have never heard of such an open country with such laws and the like. Then again magical Britain rarely speaks of any nation outside our borders." Severus said, "as for Umbridge, well I could use my charm on her, not that way! Merlin I will have nightmares tonight! I have charm that the students rarely, if ever see, they see me as a horrible evil greasy git of the dungeons and I want to keep it that way."

"Well if we are to keep your secret, I need a box of Honeyduke's chocolate, one per day." Mary said and at a look from Severus, "just kidding, I can keep your secret, the students will only hear me say what a disagreeable man you are and impossible to get along with."

"Well he is a jerk, and rude and ugly." Alvin said smirking to show he was teasing.

"And you are an American jackass." Severus said.

"I will take that as a compliment." Alvin said.

"It wasn't meant as such!"  
"I know, but it annoys you."

"I hate you."

"Friends?"

"If I must, fine, you annoying Yank!"

It was from that day all three became friends, but the students never saw it. The staff did and found it amusing that these three could pull one over so well on the students like this. Though none knew of the map one Harry Potter had and the completely wrong conclusion he and his friends were coming to. That Professor Stone and Snape were plotting together and were both on the dark lords side and Stone was only waiting to kill him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes, now Severus has two very good friends. And yes the moral code of Alvin and Mary is different than Severus. I know about Europe and England and how lax they are about sex and were more so than America (though that has changed and not to my liking). Though Alvin and Mary do not agree with some ways Severus lives his life they are not going to be rude to him and so did the artful change the subject with him. I would think that chastity wards would be put on a place like Hogwarts not for moral reasons (like they would in the States eight hundred years later) but to protect the young girls going there. _

_As for Alvin having a centaur for a friend, America runs differently. Yes there is discrimination but if the magical world was real that sort of thing would be stamped out as quick as one could in America. Centaurs are people, and like house elves are citizens, there is no slavery in America and could not be due our constitution. It's why I as an America citizen cannot be prosecuted for saying I dislike the government and think they are all corrupt and should be fired. Nor can I be imprisoned for speaking about my religious beliefs, or if I am I can sue and sue big for that. Being American is unique, no other nation (aside from Israel) has a constitution that allows us such broad freedoms. _

_Is there discrimination against the magical races in my story?__Yes, sadly there is, and it's against the goblins and centaurs mainly, as at one time goblins did deserve that.__They were an evil, foul and horrible race in this story, just like the fairy tales portray them.__However that was a thousand years ago and they reformed, and turned to banking and only fighting when their rights are infringed on._

_Anyway, please do review!_


	6. The Dueling Club

Chapter Six: The Dueling Club:

It was barely a week into the term that Alvin started the defense club, as he was expecting a lot of students he held it in the great hall. Before he tested the students to see what level they were at he was going to give them a treat. Severus had been a right pain taunting him and staying he could take him down as he was far more powerful than him. This was true, Alvin could feel the power off the man. Yet while Alvin was not as powerful he was quick and very, very talented. He knew spells that Severus did not and knew surprise and flexibility could carry him in a duel, at least that was the plan. It was this reason he agreed to duel Severus to show him what an American could do, even without great reserves of power. So it was he strode onto the dais (no pompous stage for him, he was not Lockhart after all) and faced the majority of the student body.

"Welcome to the defense club, I will warn you this is a privilege, one that can and will be taken away if I find you using any dark arts or trying to hurt each other on purpose." Alvin said, "it will be hard, very hard but if you can handle it you will go far. Some training will be done with everyone, but some will be too advanced for the first and second years, your magic has not built to a level yet to deal with some of the magic done here. That is normal and nothing to worry about, you will practice yes but I do not expect you to be able to fully do the spells I teach. The older years can handle it though it will be hard. Now for a treat, who wants to see me take down professor Snape?"

"Yes sir!" Ron said a bit too loudly getting Snape to glare at him and the boy to gulp and nearly hide.

"I will tell you now professor Snape is more powerful than me." Alvin said getting murmurs, "yes it is true, but I have things I can use that well, he will find why Americans are the best!"

"As if you annoying Yank, your wife will be trying to put you back together when I am done with you." Severus shot at him.

"And my wife will make sure to let you know what she thinks of that." Alvin said.

"I will make sure you do not do anything deadly, maiming or humiliating." Flitwick said stepping up.

"His face is humiliating." Severus said.

"Look in the mirror." Alvin said getting the students to do their best not to laugh, "oh that was rude, I really should not take after you professor Snape."

The look on Severus's face was priceless and with a word the duel was underway. To the students it was terrifying, to most. Yet most of the Slytherins were smirking, it was so clear to them these two were friends, they may be able to fool the other houses but Slytherin could see that they really did like each other. They too did respect professor Stone, he was real, nothing fake about him and you knew where you stood with him. Who cared if he liked to lead the other students along? He was nice to their head of house and in fact had a lot of qualities that Salazar would have liked, if there was not the problem with his blood status, or lack of it as Americans had no blood status.

The duel was hot, and yet the two men were not trying to kill each other, yes they were trying to win but not at the cost of the other's life. That did not mean they did not give as good as they got, far from it. They were fast and fought hard and well and it was very clear that Alvin used a style never seen in England before. It was a clear blend, and only Su Li could see the blend of east and west in the style. It was throwing Severus for a loop and he was no slouch at defense either. Spells flew all over the dais, splashing against a shield set up by Dumbledore to protect the students. Alvin had been hit and blood gushed from a wound to his forehead, he laughed, healed it and returned fire in his blended style. Severus was very good but he used purely western spells and could not predict what Alvin was going to do, or use, and he was impressed. He poured on power, and that was what Alvin wanted, though he was weaving spells he was not exerting much energy. The very powerful had a weakness and it was to rely on their vast reserves, it would take a patient duelist to wear one down and that is what Alvin was going to do. Harry saw what he was doing and was impressed, professor Stone was on the defense and was not really offering much offense, he was going to wear Snape down.

"You will not win you American annoyance!" Severus said refusing to recognize he was getting a bit tired, "I am the best here."

"No that would be my wife." Alvin said getting an outraged look from McGonagall and snickers from the students.

"How are you feeling?" Alvin taunted, "I am still standing."

"I loathe you." Severus snarled black eyes hard as flint.

"Hmm, still ugly as ever." Alvin said. "Missed again, and what were you saying about being the best?"

"I will show you!" Severus snarled.

This is what Alvin was counting on, it was an old American defense trick, get the enemy to throw everything they have at you, when they are done you go after them with most everything you got keeping a small reserve. Severus had thrown all he had at Alvin and after half an hour dueling he was getting frustrated, and he did something those with great power do, he threw his full power into the duel. Alvin just started to weave shields and stay behind them focusing only on those. When he saw Severus starting to tire he went in for the kill and after an hour of fighting the less powerful but more cunning Alvin Stone took one Severus Snape down. Well Severus went down first and stayed down out cold, but Alvin had used everything he had in the duel himself and so soon joined him. Poppy who was here hurried forward very upset, both men woke at the same time to find an irate woman over them. Alvin just grinned and sat up, dizzy but if he did not use magic for the next half hour he would be fine.

"Man but that was fun!" Alvin said, "I won!"

"I hate you." Severus said.

"Do not worry Severus," Flitwick said, "I lost a few duels to the Americans due to forgetting they tend to lead one into using their reserves."

"I was not thinking, I know how powerful I am." Severus said, "I can easily last several hours in a duel."

"Not when you have someone playing defense." Alvin replied, "that was fun."

"You lasted an hour, much longer than I ever did." Flitwick said, "and I was a dueling champion, always hated going against the Americans, none were all that powerful but they played the game Alvin just did."

"He did something to me!" Severus said.

"Sir he used Mandarin magic." Su Li said, "he used a un-focusing hex, that is the best translation for it."

"Hmm that is what it is called, never knew anyone who could blend styles like the Americans, I thought it impossible until I saw it the first time." Flitwick said, "blood status is so overrated."

"Still you are the most powerful I have ever dueled, I thought I was a goner a few times." Alvin replied, "that was still fun, oh and professor Flitwick could you do the tests on the students pleased? I have a migraine."

"No wonder you depleted your magic!" Poppy scolded, "you men always having to prove yourselves and show off!"

Both men watched Flitwick run the test on the students with Poppy writing the results, half a hour later she was done. Everyone thought the day was over for the dueling club, until Draco Malfoy challenged Harry Potter to a duel. Harry accepted and everyone backed up, they had to fight, it was mage code as Alvin knew it. Oh here they could do nothing deadly as it was a school but these two hated each other and were going to see who was better than the other. It was clear Draco had training, and though Harry's stance was anything but graceful he had power and there was cunning in his eyes. Alvin took a small talisman out of his robes, it was emerald green in the shape of a snake, Severus looked at him oddly.

"Heard Harry is a Parselmouth, just want to understand what he is saying." Alvin replied, "this does the trick, I never needed to learn the language but there are times people need to know what a snake is saying."

"I see, why is that?" Severus asked.

"Rattlesnakes are deadly sure, but they are dead useful, not all of us have talent to learn Parseltongue after all. I can't even understand it no matter how hard I try, I am one of those few that just can't get it, hence the talisman."

"I see, you expect trouble from Potter." Severus said.

"No, he is a Potter, he is going to something unpredictable, that is how Potters stay out of trouble for the most part, well until these past twenty years that is."

"Yes and his father was a bullying git." Severus said.

"Said to hear a Potter stoop so low." Alvin said, "they are known the world over, surely you know of what they have done?"

"No can't say I ever wanted to learn." Severus replied.

In the meantime the boys were circling each other testing each other. It was Draco who struck first and the duel was on. It was a boy's duel, meaning that they were clumsy and awkward at times but still could fight very well. Yet neither could get one on the other and Alvin was wondering if the Potter way was dead and Harry was the end of a noble breed of an insane but powerful and wacky family who got by on pure luck (or providence your choice) more often than not. They always seemed to do what was right and the last Potter dark lord was the first and last as he had been killed by his own family. Finally Harry did do something and Alvin was relieved. Harry called forward three snakes, and Alvin smirked as he asked them to dance, and they did just that. Draco was confused and Harry went in for the "kill", he called forward his Patronus and that along with the snakes was enough of a distraction for him to disarm his foe. The Patronus trotted up and licked Draco, right on the forehead.

"Potter get your stupid Patronus away from me!" Draco snapped.

"Sorry, oh here is your wand back." Harry said with mock politeness, "good duel."

"I hate you, you stupid son of a mudblood whore!" Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy detention and ten points from Slytherin!" Severus snapped eyes blazing, the whole hall went quiet and stared at Severus as if he had grown another head, "I will not tolerate any using such language, especially from my own house and you Mr. Malfoy know that well."

"My father…"

"Would have no choice but to agree with me, such terms show you are in league with the dark lord, are you?"

"What? Of course not!" Draco snapped.

Alvin saw this as a clever move, to state the dark lord, but not which one. If Severus was a spy (and how could he prove that, it was just a feeling Mary had) than he could freely state he did not serve the dark lord and sell to the dark lord Voldemort he did not mean him. Still he was staying out of the politics and going to teach, he could not help students if he became involved in the politics of this land, created an international incident and have headmistress Red-Deer turn him into a nice pincushion after all. Still to see Severus not favor his house and what amounted to his godson proved he had a good heart. Then again insulting a woman who had died for her son was stupid and even Severus could not let that slide.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So as stated Alvin is not super-powerful at all. In fact on paper Severus should win, he is a very, very powerful wizard. Yet what Alvin has, and many people have found out the hard way (England, Mexico, Japan, Germany, the USSR, our own government) is that Americans always fight best with the odds stacked against us. In fact if the odds are in our favor, we loose and loose badly (think Vietnam), it's just the way it is. Alvin here though won because he was patient and used what magic he has (he is slightly above average, Severus is a sorcerer) to wear down his opponent. _

_Alvin has a lot of magical tradition to use, not just western but eastern, far more than what the founders probably knew about (and you can bet they traveled over the known world before they founded Hogwarts) even. The trick to blending these two is a lost art outside certain places, and America here is famous for that blended style. Most other nations view blending as beneath them and refuse to do so in this story. So Alvin has shown what can be done here and done it very well._

_As for the case of the Potters, I like to think Harry got his luck from somewhere, and his family history is as good a place to start as any. I am going on Potter luck and Potters traveling over the world getting into all kinds of stuff and getting out of dire straights over and over again. I think this along with modest wealth and very doting parents would turn James Potter the way he was, an arrogant toe-rag who finally grew up after life dealt him a few shocks. I do not have the Potters as super-rich at all, just adventure seekers who love to travel and get into all sorts of things._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	7. The Witch Is Back

Chapter Seven: The Witch Is Back:

A month of peace and quiet passed and Alvin was setting into teaching and really enjoying it. The students were learning well and even the first years could cast a few weak shield charms, plus they were learning the methods that, in a few years time would allow them to cast a Patronus. Oh one could learn when they were older but it was much, much harder and many did not try. By preparing a child from the time they entered a magical school that child would build the strength and will-power needed to cast the spell. Even a low-level mage could cast a Patronus with this kind of training. What was shocking to him was how quickly the fifth years and above, with no prior training took to the spell. Over half could make a mist and ninety percent of those had an animal already formed. One such one was Draco Malfoy, and his was a fox, much to his relief, something about not wanting it to be a ferret got him to do some research and found that the boy had been turned into a ferret the last year and bounced all through the entrance hall. Yes he had tried to curse a student behind his back but that was not how to handle the problem, take the boy's wand and haul him to his head of house by the arm was much more productive.

There was one thing to mar his success, Umbridge was back, and in the role of Hogwarts Inquisitor. This was in reaction to an article (well several) that ended up in the _Quibbler _that stated the dark lord Voldemort was back and the names of his inner circle. The interview was given to a one Rita Skeeter by Harry Potter who even stated he was willing to down a bottle of Vertaserum to prove he was telling the truth about what happened that night in the graveyard. More articles followed, one on the family history of Voldemort, which did not surprise Alvin, what a fake he turned out to be! It lead to a young Luna Lovegood under the protection of the twin terrors as the Weasley twins were called and she came to classes looking well put together for the first time and stayed that way missing nothing, and rumors had it certain girls had been cursed for touching her things by some heavy warding around her bed, trunk and space. So here was Umbridge at the back of his class while he was teaching how to weave shields to the fifth years. He knew how to play this game and would be very, very careful with her around.

"Professor Stone, I have a question?" Umbridge asked her sickly sweet voice.

"Yes madam Umbridge?" Alvin replied.

"Why are you teaching the children such complicated magic?" Umbridge asked, "do you think they will be attacked?"

"I should hope not, but there is evil in the world, and no I am not talking about _him_." Alvin said as she got ready to go off, "much evil is done by little people, a crook wants something that is not his, a man his way with a fair maiden, even someone wanting to murder just because they can. Is it not better to have the populace well trained to fend this off than not? Surely you would sleep better to know that those under the ministries care can defend themselves from these things?"

"Yes, of course, I thought you were creating…"

"An army?" Alvin said, "heaven forbid, if I tried that I would die, I made an unbreakable vow I would never do such a thing!"

"You did?" Umbridge said looking surprised.

"I did, I am a true defense professor, as such I have things I can and cannot do, creating an army would be wrong. As I state a lot, and the students can attest to this, there is evil in the world, and we are to shun evil and do what is good and right."

"I see, you teach them how to use a Patronus." Umbridge said a look in her eyes that Alvin did not like.

"It's to fill them with light, have you ever learned to cast one?" Alvin asked, "if not I would be happy to teach you, it's amazing to cast such a creature of light."

"Well, we will see." Umbridge replied.

It was not the last that Alvin would see of her, and he had to do something to protect Trelawney. Everyone said she was a fake, that she could not predict the future, but the thing is very few understood what Divination really was. It was not really fully predicting the future, it was about being able to read the tea leaves, stars and cards sure, but one had to find a pattern in those, looking to the past meant you could see the future. Asking a seer to come up with a prophecy on the spot was rude and never worked, they needed time and so he had done something risky but something that would spook Umbridge and get her to leave Trelawney alone. He suggested she should read the other woman, and it was perfect as very few knew anything about Umbridge and the one person who did was the minster. In fact he would be there to witness what Trelawney could do (and though Alvin could not get involved in politics per say who said Randy was exempt from that?). Alvin looked forward to seeing the reaction of one Umbridge after the fact and indeed he did not have long to wait.

At dinner he sat by Severus once more who looked a bit worn from classes and he knew why. One Neville Longbottom, the boy simply could not make a potion to save his life and, once more he was in detention with Severus Snape. Alvin nearly smirked, now everyone was of the opinion that one Severus Snape hated Neville and loved to torture him in the detentions. In fact that was far from the case, what Severus did made Alvin want to hug him and make him his very best friend, (though he probably would get punched and hexed in that order). Severus was a right bastard in classes to his students, fair most of the time (well he did punish his Slytherins out of sight so no-one outside his house saw what he did) and hated Neville with a passion. Or so the school believed, in reality he had the boy seeing a mind healer and had been for nearly two years. He kept this secret as the poor boy had enough problems and did not need this coming forward. He looked up as Umbridge walked into the room, her clipboard in hand a fearful look in her eyes that Alvin was one of few that picked up on.

"I have my scores for two professors." She said to the great hall, "to Alvin Stone I give a satisfactory, and to Sybil Trelawney I too give a satisfactory. I will be investigating more of you later so you better be on your toes!"

"What did you do Stone." Severus asked.

"I did nothing, I swear it." Alvin said, "nor did Mary, what happened?"

"Sybil had a reading for Umbridge in the headmaster's office." McGonagall said looking put out, "she was able to read the woman, tell her, her whole life story and two futures."

"I thought she was a fraud?" Severus asked.

"No, she does teach rather well, even if she goes overboard on the death threats, well that is she did until Harry came into her classes, then and only then does she have problems. You noticed she gained a drinking problem?" Flitwick asked.

"Potter, I will, if he." Severus sputtered.

"It's the Potter family." Alvin said, "she can't read a Potter, very few seers can, drives them up the wall."

"Why is it you know so much about the Potter family?" Severus asked.

"Their exploits the world over are well known, except here they attributed them all to one Harry Potter, all that was done in the books written about Harry were done, just not by him, it was his family." Pomona said, "there is a reason why he is still here and the chosen one to defeat, as I caught a few students calling him, the dark dork."

"I bloody hate Potters." Severus said stabbing at his roast beef, "I really do."

"Well, they are not bad, raise them up right and they are really fun to be around." Alvin replied.

Severus just sneered and Alvin knew why Severus hated anything Potter. It went back to James Potter, Mary's best friend had been in Hogwarts at the same time as James Potter, only two years above him. She said he was one of the worst people she had ever seen and could not see how one Lily Evans would marry him. Rachel Roberts had left England before she could speak to Lily about why she married the arrogant toe-rag as her life was in danger at the time. No James Potter was a problem and if the rumors were true he even tried to kill Severus Snape, then Alvin could see why he had a problem with Harry. Though he did not, yet have a problem with the boy, he was polite in class and did as asked all the time.

He did have fun with helping other professors with Umbridge behind the scenes, well he did not really fully help, just gave Randy suggestions and Randy did what he could to help. When Hagrid came back from wherever he had been Randy had helped him with some focusing stones for his classes (and where he had got them Alvin did not ask) so that his first lesson with the Theserals was a complete success. Then there was the fact that their was a giant in the forbidden forest and Randy did not say what he did but that threat was not a problem any more (and it did not involve him killing the giant). Still having Umbridge at the school was morale draining and something that none wanted. She narrowly had been voted down in creating an inquisitor squad of students! As if anyone needed that sort of nightmare!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes Umbridge is back, and I never did see Trelawney as a fraud, just because she is dramatic and can't do a prophecy on the spot (the Delphi seers rarely could either) she could teach and I would think she would do as good fortune-tellers do, be able to read people well. She is trying to teach that art to those that may or may not have the skills to at least read patterns as most will not be seers. Alvin had Randy make a suggestion to Trelawney to do a reading of Umbridge with the minster there, and with her talent to read people and the cards she could shake even Umbridge up. Umbridge demanding a prophecy in class was not the way to gage her and it showed, besides Harry was in the class and Potters here in my story have high levels of luck that are driving Trelawney spare as she can't read him. At all and it throws her off her game._

_As for how I have Severus dealing with Neville, the reason I do this is that he is a spy. As such he could get people to believe pretty much what they wanted, who says he did not get Neville help and help him out? Keeping it secret of course would protect Neville and I doubt Severus cares if anyone things he is a jerk. After all if he could keep the secret of how he really cared for Harry (and yes he did, though he tried to hide that too, he would not work so hard to keep him alive if he did not care vow or no) than why not in how he helped Neville. I mean from the bits and pieces we get Neville basically ran a kind of war his last year of Hogwarts and he had to have help and I see Severus offering that help from behind the scenes._

_So do review please, only way I get paid as this is not mine but a sandbox I get to play in. _


	8. The Writer And The Walrus

Chapter Eight: The Writer and the Walrus:

Alvin stepped out of the alley close to the home of one Arabella Figg with Mary. He had been thrilled to meet the woman behind _Oliver The Otter_ books for young readers. One of Mary's great aunts illustrated the books while A.S. Figg wrote them. To meet such an honorable woman was a treat indeed. They walked two blocks to Wisteria lane and to the cozy home of Mrs. Figg. It was on the edge of a mass produced neighborhood as Alvin liked to call it. The large homes in this small enclave were made around the turn of the 20th century, not mid –century and so they were more stately and unique as well, though still tidy and respectable. Two streets over they were a dull sameness that here one did not see. Mrs. Figg's home was neat, clean and well cared for, even if the neighbors thought she was a bit odd. Alvin and Mary now knew that as an act as she was a wonderful earthy and caring woman with lots of cats and a home she kept clean with help that came in once a week.

Mary rang the bell and Mrs. Figg answered it, she was clad in a printed dress of purple flowers that fit her slender figure well with full sleeves. In fact she never went without (though she had been seen in public with curlers on more than one occasion), nylons and sensible shoes, or to keep up an act carpet slippers and a horrible plastic coat to get food for her cats (she loved to annoy certain people with her act). The sitting room she led them to off the hall was cozy and matched Mrs. Figg very well, there were pictures of her cats on the wall (all shelter adopted but still show-cats) and a mix of sensible English décor, things from India and as far off as Japan. She ushered them to a seat and went to get the tea cart (she was old and had to rely on aids to help her at times) on which she had hot cocoa for Alvin and Mary, a pot of tea for herself and a fine tea of little sandwiches of potted shrimp, ham and deviled egg along with little tea cakes and biscuits. This was the fourth visit for the Stones and they liked Mrs. Figg as she was such a good caring woman.

"So how do you like teaching at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"Good, the kids know to behave, are respectful and enjoy classes, even after the first one I had with them." Alvin said.

"Yes, Harry wrote me about that." Mrs. Figg said, and at a look from both "you do know Harry Potter, I all but raised him, his relations, well they did not abuse him but neglected him yes. Did not want him, you see."

"I had no idea." Alvin said, "you are sure he was not abused?"

"I am, I took care of him most weekends, had him memorize my cats, in French, then when he mastered that language on to German, oh we pulled one over on his oh so respectable relations, they thought he hated it here and, well, he had a home here." Mrs. Figg said, "I love him as my own."

"I see." Alvin said, "let me see, you want us to talk to his family, you do realize we cannot get involved in politics."

"This is not political, you are doing a welfare check on a student." Mrs. Figg said, "you have every right to you know."

"Why not talk to the heads of house of Hogwarts?" Mary asked.

"I did that they would go to the likes of Lucius Malfoy, oh I may be a squib but I know things, I am not a harmless old woman at all. Oh no, not me, but that is what everyone sees, it can be our secret."

"Sure, so where does Harry's family live?" Alvin asked. "If I am to do this, I want to get it over with now."

So it was an hour later the Stones were outside number 4 Privet Drive. It was good both were clad nicely, both were in suits, Alvin in one of his navy suits and Mary in a nice dark green suit with nylons and black pumps. Alvin rang the bell and shortly a middle aged man who could stand to loose some weight with short black hair, large mustache and beady blue eyes answered the door. He was clad in a suit as well as he had just got home and looking at the two and the cuts of their suits knew right away they were not from England at all. In fact he was pretty sure they were American (he had met some Americans that were Asian and they were interesting to say the least and not normal at all), these two looked on a mission and he knew to deny them anything would not bode well for him.

"Can I help you?" Vernon Dursley asked.

"Yes, I am Alvin Stone, this is my wife Mary Stone, we are from your nephew's school, and it would be wise to let us in." Alvin said.

"Yes, or we could talk right here." Mary said.

"Fine, come in, Petunia is not going to like this." Vernon said.

"You know Mr. Dursley I don't care, we talk, now." Mary replied.

Alvin just let his wife take over, it was better this way, he was sure he would punch someone and that would not be good at all. He looked around the house and saw it was far too clean, too perfect and he almost shuttered at how clinical it looked. He was ushered to a seat on an uncomfortable wing-back chair. A tall very thin woman with blond hair done perfectly, clad in a pretty pink dress, pearls and pink pumps came in the room. She scowled at the magical people talking in their normal suits, she simply pursed her lips and took a seat by her husband on the couch.

"At least you know how to dress respectably." She said.

"Well yes, robes and the like are well, too overdone and such a stereotype." Mary said, trying to throw Petunia off her game "I am Mary Stone, my husband here is Alvin Stone, he teaches defense at Hogwarts against things that go bump in the night."

"I see, what do you want?" Petunia asked.

"To see how you treated Harry." Mary replied.

"We never abused him." Vernon said, "I made sure to follow the law in how I raised him, gave him three meals a day, a roof over his head, clothes, medical care and education. I am not, by law required to give more."

"Wow, you are a class act." Alvin said getting his wife to give him a warning look.

"We never wanted him, he was dropped on our front step like a bottle of milk." Petunia said, "I love my son but cannot say that about Harry. That said I gave him a home, I never abused him or hurt him."

"But you locked him in a coat closet for a bedroom didn't you?" Mary said getting Petunia to pale and Vernon to sit back looking wary, "why?"

"He put himself there, was screaming the house down and when there he refused to come out, stayed quiet there." Vernon said, "in fact I never did lock him in, when I told him to stay he stayed, then again probably did not want anything to do with us normal people. Ruddy latch never worked proper anyway."

"He was a burden, but at least he knew how to stay out of the way, and when he dared use magic I made sure he knew that was wrong." Petunia said.

"I got him out from under our feet by sending him to that Mrs. Figg lady, she is strange, both deserved each other." Vernon said.

"I see," Alvin said getting up, Mary as well, "well you know where this is going, I intend on having Harry examined, if I find abuse, I will come back and see you pay. In the muggle world, the magical would just let you off."

"Do whatever you have to, I followed the law and there is nothing you can do to me or my family, though I will tell you that you lot owe us for the damage to our property and my job due to magic. The boy stays until he is eighteen, the day he turns eighteen he is out on the street, we will keep him no longer and you lot will leave my family alone from that point onward."

"Gladly." Mary replied.

They left and both felt dirty after being with such disagreeable people. Yes they had followed the law, there was nothing that they could be charged with, not even the cupboard that Harry stayed in could bring charges against them, a good lawyer would see to that. That did not mean that Harry had been cared for at all, things would have been worse, far worse if not for Mrs. Figg. It was a wonder he had turned out as well as he had what with how his aunt and uncle hated him. They were walking down the street out of view of the Dursley home when a woman in brown trousers, Nike shoes with a purple sweater under her large purple parka and walking a large German Shepard was coming their way. She saw them and the direction they had come and stopped to talk with them.

"You go to see those Dursleys?" She asked.

"We did." Alvin said.

"American, well that is interesting, this about their son?" The woman asked.

"No nephew."

"Well don't you believe those lies about that boy, never a kinder soul, poor dear to loose his parents and then be saddled with them. I cannot tell you how many times I had to send that cousin of his the wrong way to protect the dear. Vernon and Petunia can't see what is before their own nose, their son is the devil I tell you, the devil! Young Harry is a bright sweet boy and I would have love to have him as a son, but well, mine is a bit ill and never a kind word my way from those at number four, everyone else so helpful, but they wanted my dear boy thrown out of the neighborhood, said people like him should be in homes! It's their son who should be locked up not my boy or Harry."

"They don't seem to be liked by you." Mary said.

"Course not, no-one here really likes them, but the teas and the like did help Harry, isolating them and then what? We would see how a young boy was done in by his relations."

"You ever see them hit him?" Alvin asked.

"No, and not for lack of want, but they follow the law so none can touch them, but that does not win them friends, their son will leave them, why this last summer something happened, found God or something and now he is turning the right way, at least I hope so."

"Thank you for your time." Mary said seeing the dog was looking as if she wanted to take off (but was well behaved enough to stay where she was) "we must be off, we thought something like this when we came to visit and are sad to hear one of our star students is treated so badly at home."

"Knew that was a lie, where he going?"

"St. Andrews, in Scotland." Alvin said using the cover for Hogwarts, and who was going to check to see if Harry really went there? Even if they did the records would show, in fact he did go to St. Andrews, on paper. "we are there for a year."

"Oh a posh school indeed, well this will be news for everyone, have a lovely day." The woman said she turned back after a few steps, "his parents did not die in a car crash did they?"

"No, his father was apart of what you call the peerage and was murdered as was his wife, but she managed to kill the murderer before he could get to young Harry. Oh that was suppose to be a secret, doubt his aunt knows, well even if she did I doubt she would do anything different as she always hated her sister." Alvin said ignoring the tighter grip on his arm by his wife, he was being petty but he did not care. "Have a good day ma'am, we must be off."

"Gladly, you too." She said.

Alvin and Mary walked from the neighborhood and took a taxi to London, they were smart and knew they could be traced by a mundane and did not need that at this time. So once in London they made their way a street without a camera system and apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Mary would wait to speak to Alvin later, he really should not have said as much as he had, but nothing could be traced to the magical world, the cover story for Harry, if anyone looked was that his parents had been murdered by a Tom Riddle and he had died at his mother's hands before he died. Both put on their master's robes and cloaks before the cold could really get to them and entered the school only to find Chaos in the great hall with Harry Potter facing down a pale and very fearful Deloris Umbridge with a score of Goblins at his back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea, while it is fun to make the Dursleys out to be as bad if not worse than slave owners, I decided to make them more real. Vernon Dursley is no fool, he would learn just what he had to do to take care of a child to stay within the law. He would not beat or even starve Harry as he would want to stay on the right side of the law. Make no mistake, he does not like Harry nor does Petunia, at all. But how I portrayed them here is realistic, and no, a cupboard under the stairs a child __puts themselves into__is not abuse per-say, as long as you can prove it was for the child's benefit and it was the only place the child felt safe, which sadly with a good lawyer you could do just that, though we all know the truth about those two the courts have to act within the law. _

_However not loving a child and having them in second hand clothing is not abuse and could get you sued for jumping to conclusions, the courts won't touch a case like that. It is not right, this is true but it is the law and too many children unwanted live in homes that give them what they need physically but very little else. Is it wrong? Oh yes and how but there is nothing the law can do about it and you can bet Vernon and Petunia knew that, oh and Dudley beating up on his cousin? If Harry fought back it's him in reform school and the bully free and clear, which happens all the time, sometimes the victim ends up with a criminal record as well and the bully goes on to spawn more bullies._

_Yes, sometimes to move the plot along a plot device can be used. We don't have a great backstory for Mrs. Figg so I made her a writer and that is how Alvin and Mary got to meet her and this whole thing came about in them seeing the Dursleys._

_As to how I portrayed Mrs. Figg and Harry's relationship, remember when she was talking to him about "keeping him miserable" in OotP? Dudley was __right there__, he could have heard every word. We know that Harry is cunning and can be very sneaky, who is to say he did not hide the fact he was well treated at Mrs. Figg's house? Who else could have made sure he grew up into the man he became? So here, in this story both Mrs. Figg and Harry have been pulling the wool over the Dursleys eyes for many years and they have never found out!_

_Yes, I ended on a bit of cliffhanger, there is a reason why Harry is doing what he is doing and no, it is not a "everyone is lying to Harry and the goblins are helping him" kind of thing._

_Anyway, please review!_


	9. A Matter Of A Treaty

Chapter Nine: A Matter Of A Treaty:

To learn why Harry had goblins at Hogwarts one must go back a few months, back to the beginning of the summer in fact. It came about as Harry was at his lowest and he said, several times to himself he wished he had help to figure out what to do. What had happened finally was Dobby coming to help his friend out. Dobby turned out to be a great help and in fact helped Harry get to Diagon Alley and the bank under a house elf glamour to see about his family. The Potters were not a very rich family, sure they were comfortable but Harry would have to work to make sure his children remained comfortable. Dumbledore as his magical guardian was not in a place of wealth himself and the Potter's will just stated that Harry was to get the estate with a small stipend for Remus as tutor of Harry, if the ministry allowed it. He was to go to Petunia as she was in the muggle world and could keep him safe and Lily believed she would love Harry as her own.

A family history was to be had and Harry learned so many things about his family that stunned him and made him proud to be a Potter, and a bit humbled. How could he live up to that after all? He read the progressive way that his family treated house elves (his grandfather had got the idea from visiting the States and brought it back). So at the first opportune moment Harry had a contract brought up for Dobby to sign binding him to seven years work with rights and the like just like his grandfather had done. Dobby ended up with a uniform of a brown tunic, trousers, shoes, cap and belt with the Potter coat of arms over his left breast. He looked now like he belonged to someone and not some urchin that deserved no respect. He helped bring Harry up to speed as it were on the customs and the like of a minor noble (he was a knight) in a noble and most ancient house.

A few weeks later Harry sent Dobby to speak to his friends to see why they were not telling him anything. Hermione quizzed the elf, found he had a contract for work and was happy Harry thought of that. She and Ron got a message back to Harry telling them that they were at a zoo and could not tell him where that was, and that what they were doing was top secret and they could not tell him anything. They promised to once they saw him and they set up a plan on how he was to act when he came, in short acting skills would be put to the test by the three.

The Dementor crisis as Harry liked to call it forced him to play his hand at the ministry and that made him unhappy. As the last living member of an ancient (and noble to boot) house, the oldest child and winner of the Triwizard Tournament he was thrice-able to be emancipated. The goblins knew this, but they could not say anything about it unless asked, and Harry might never have known. As it was he had walked into the courtroom, demanded what the ministry was playing at attacking the head of an ancient and noble house and calling for heads to roll. No heads rolled, no apology was given but the matter of underage magic was removed and the court promised to look into the matter of the Dementors and that was that. Only it wasn't as Dobby had done as much spying as he could and found out that Umbridge had a hand in what happened (but the papers were burned up shortly after) and so with the help of one cunning house elf a trap was set, only Umbridge had no idea what she was walking into (and really Harry did not fully either, just that she was to use a blood quill on him, he was to go to madam Pomfrey and then things would go from there).

Now he stood in the great hall, guided by his house elf (but no-one needed to know that and Dobby begged him to take all the credit even pointing out a clause in contract that stated that, the cunning little fellow) backed by goblins with one Ruben Smith, the father of Zacharias Smith standing with something in his hands, a box. It was too small for a head Harry thought, but then magic could be used and there was that. He looked as confident as he could but inside he was very confused and really not sure what was happening. His hand still stung, he was tired, grouchy and hungry and really wanted to just eat and go to bed, in that order. He saw the Stones walk into the great hall looking as puzzled as he felt. He would stay quiet (a hard thing for him to do) and let others do whatever was going to be done (he had to ask Dobby later what he did and how). Madam Pomfrey was there looking grim as well with a roll of medical parchment in her hands.

"Madam Umbridge did you use a blood quill on Harry James Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, he is a liar and I had a right to punish him." Umbridge said getting a very dark look from the professors and students, "there was nothing illegal about what I did."

"That is where you are wrong." A female goblin (clad much like the male tellers but with full skirts to mid-calf instead of breeches, her boots more feminine and hair tied back in a bun) called Topaz said. "According to the International Treaties blood quills are only to be used on neutral lands, and there are only three places on earth that can claim that. Goblin lands, Switzerland and Shambala, you have violated the treaty."

"England never signed the treaty." Umbridge said, "and why would I bow…"

"Watch yourself." Ruben said in warning, "we did, I have proof here."

"When was that done?" Umbridge asked sweetly and Harry knew she was going to get off, unless, "if I can see the document?"

The treaty was handed over and by the look on her face Harry knew she was walking away from this. The treaty had been signed last week, and as blood quills had not been a dark artifact or indeed illegal before that there was nothing to get Umbridge for if she turned them over now. Which she did gladly and turned to look at Harry with a look that made him angry. However he had the ancient laws on his side as long as he did nothing stupid, rude or violent. Adults he well knew, well wait he was legally an adult, so persons in authority had the say over him. As long as they did not harm him, corporal punishment could not be used on an adult in the magical or muggle world (and really even in Hogwarts the most a professor had ever done was use a wooden paddle on a child, lines, detentions and the like were far worse than a spanking ever was).

"There is the matter of the lines, Hogwarts has never allowed lines with a blood quill nor can a student be punished for what they believe to be true as long as they are respectful to the professors and fellow students." Harry said.

"I was not aware you were an adult." Umbridge said.

"You were at the trial madam Umbridge." Harry said doing his level best to hold his temper, "and was I rude to you when I told you the facts of the dark lord Voldemort coming back?"

"You lied." Umbridge said.

"I could sue you for slander and assault to the last member, the head of and eldest child of a noble and ancient house." Harry said

This got Ron to wince at those words and show approval of his friend, his jealously was gone and he saw Harry as a good friend who stood up for everyone, Dobby had worked him over verbally. Dobby was a free house elf and had basically told Ron to be a good friend of Harry Potter or stay away from him. He had told him his faults and as there was no guile or cruelness in the little elf Ron took his words to heart and swallowed his pride. He swore and stuck by being a loyal friend to Harry to his last breath and he meant it too. Now he watched with pride as Harry went toe to toe with Umbridge, carefully watching and learning from his friend.

"What is it you wish sir Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"An apology to me and my house" Harry said carefully following the words Dobby had drummed into him.

"Very well, I Deloris Jane Umbridge do apologize to sir Harry for the harm I have done to house Potter and to Harry James Potter."

"And there is the matter of your blood status." Harry said coldly (Dobby had learned such wonderful things) "you are a half blood like me, why have you lied and stated you were a pureblood?"

"I, how…"

" My dear Madam Umbridge I am a Potter." Harry said pulling himself up to his full five foot six height, "and you should know what a Potter is capable of after all."

"Go Harry!" Fred shouted but at a glare from the head table from several eyes he sat back down quietly.

"I need to rest, I feel sick." Umbridge said.

She walked from the hall leaving several people stunned, oh she had got away with the blood quills by handing them in, and had to apologize, but Harry had cut her down so well. He reminded everyone who had known him of Harry's grandfather Charlus himself and there was hope anew for House Potter once more. Even Severus was impressed, Harry's father would have insulted the woman and sneered at her, but Harry had been very polite and cut her down in a manner befitting the head of a noble and ancient house, even if that house was a minor noble house. Alvin was very impressed with the boy as he really knew how to play at politics and he was not even sixteen yet! He at sixteen was still very much just thinking about girls and girls and not much else to be honest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea, Harry is using Dobby and Dobby, a caring loving house elf totally loyal to Harry would do all he could to help him. Even when he was a slave he helped Harry as best he could and now free he can help him more. Dobby would know how pureblood society ran, servants of all kinds would know how the society of the rich is run after all, funny how the gentry would treat them as dumb when they were anything but. So Dobby would know how things worked and would be in a position to help Harry quite a bit here. He tutored Harry as well and Harry has learned things very well, Dobby is a cunning little guy after all._

_I hate Umbridge and always wanted Harry to be able to take her down, which he does here. Sure she hid her pedigree well but Dobby dug it up and gave it to Harry. In my mind Harry's grandfather was quite the power in his day and I wanted Harry to take after him. So that is why he is polite but able to take the evil toad down so well. Her exposed for the fraud she is, well that is icing on the cake as it where. In fact now with Dobby working with him Harry is going to become more and more like his grandfather and others will see that. James though brave did little before he died aside from fighting Voldemort three times (which ended in a retreat for him and Lily each time) and then dying at the end. Harry here is going to grow into what a Potter really is here you can be sure. It's not that I dislike James, he simply never had a chance to grow into the man he could have become. He was cut down too soon._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	10. The Aftermath of a Dream

Chapter Ten: The Aftermath of a Dream:

Alvin was a bit upset that he would not get to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Yet it was not safe, already Voldemort had tried to recruit him and until his safety and that of his family was secured they would stay somewhere safer for the Christmas holidays. That was how he found himself in a rundown part of London standing before two tall, large but very rundown Victorian townhomes. He looked at the paper before him and showed it to his family, the twins took a few moments to read it (they were five and so just learning to read) and Randy burned it to a crisp with a snap of his fingers after that. Number Twelve came to view then and Alvin sighed with relief, the building looked welcoming and he was grateful for that. He counted four stories and an attic and knew this was a very large home indeed.

They were ushered in by the scarred, mutilated form of one Alastor Moody who kept scanning the area with his vivid blue eye (and really magical eyes did not need to look so eerie) into a long hall with stairs at one end. The place was warm and inviting, though Alvin could feel dark magic had been here and not too long before. A painting of a man with short black hair and beard clad in robes of green trimmed in purple seated in a throne like chair was watching their every move with his gray eyes in a pale noble looking face on the wall. A huge Chinese vase was now an umbrella stand; everywhere they looked they could see a clean, bright home. True the chandeliers were snakes and there were snakes on the wall lamps but the oak wainscoting gleamed, the walls were a butter color and the floor and stairs were covered in a carpet that looked like a forest floor.

"If you are done gawking at master's home than Kreacher can show American house elf where professor Stone and family things goes." Came a croaking voice.

"I am called Randy." Randy said to the ancient house elf (with lots of white hair coming out of his ears) before him clad much as he was with the Black coat of arms on his tunic. "You are Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is Kreacher, Kreacher show you where the bags go." Kreacher said, "master is insane to let Americans here, mistress, no mistress dead, but master good, brings curse-breaker Weasley to clean home and honor master Regulus."

"Right, thank you Kreacher, and Randy is it? Thank you as well."

Alvin turned just as Mary did to see the woman who had spoke to the house elves. She was short, pump and clad in a long blue gown with a flowered apron and thick heavy boots. Her flaming red hair was tied back in a bun and she had kind brown eyes and freckles all over her round face. Next to her was a tall young man with long red hair the same color as his mother, barely contained in a ponytail. He had blue eyes, a patch of hair on his chin, freckles over his nose and he was clad in clothes that would not look out of place at a rock concert, as part of the act. The fang earring had magic in it Alvin could tell and the dragonskin boot's buckles and the buckles of the leather jacket were all heavily enchanted with protection charms.

"Hello, I am Molly Weasley." Molly said, "you must be hungry after your trip."

"A little." Ruth said.

"I am starving!" Josiah said getting at look from both parents. "I mean yes please."

"Very well, come with me, I have been cooking, did you know that Kreacher will not let me clean? He would be insulted if I tried, I am not used to be waited on and he is a dear little elf for sure."

She talked on how this house had been cleaned out with her son (a curse breaker don't you know) leading the way with the house elf Kreacher helping out quite a bit. How the house had been so dark and dreary but when Bill was done with it, well one could see the results. They were lead into a dining room (the kitchen was as good a place as any but Kreacher would not have it) and lead to some seats. Fred and George sat down by the twins and Alvin let them, if they did anything they knew he would turn them to ash and _then_ let their mother deal with them. There was tired looking Remus Lupin (clad in simple brown suit and robes) and fully questioned Sirius Black who looked like the man in the painting only with longer hair and a goatee instead of a full beard. He was clad in a maroon robe over yellow shirt and maroon waistcoat, pinstriped trousers and no shoes. Ron and Hermione came into the room and Alvin wondered where Harry was.

"Where is Harry?" Alvin asked.

"He had a connection to the dark dork." Ron said, "something like a possession."

"Oh so he did created Horcruxes." Alvin said, "what an idiot."

"Professor Stone!" Molly said appalled.

"Ma'am I do not coddle my students as I am sure you know, the more they know the better they are in not doing evil things, besides I have covered these in seventh year." Alvin said. "My children even have an idea what these are, very long sad story as to why, well that is a tale for another day."

"He has, covered these foul stupid things" Fred said.

"Basically you have to be a fool to create one of these." George added.

"True that, they only anchor you to the mortal plane for a short time no matter what happens to your physical self. But you have to be mad to do such a thing. Your eternal soul is doomed, and when you die for real all is lost, for you." Bill said.

"You have to know that you have a soul, really know." George said.

"It's stupid." Josiah said over his roast, "I mean who want's to destroy that which God created?"

"Out of the mouths of babes." Fred said grinning and messing up Josiah's hair.

"So short story ol' snake eyes comes, kills Harry's family, he survives due to a miracle but a shard of the dark lord lodged in his forehead, we have a priest here taking care of it." Bill said, "Harry will be alright."

Alvin had no doubt about that, he knew that to get rid of a Horcrux was easy as long as it was not in a living host, destroy the vessel and that was the end of that. However that was not something you did to a fifteen-year-old boy, so an exorcism it was, or you could have the one who caused the mess cast another killing curse at the boy and end the Horcrux that way, the first option was the best, of course. Hours later, with the children tucked into their beds Alvin was seated in the sitting room by the fire playing a fierce game of chess against Ron. Ron was amazing, Ron had beat him three times running but Alvin was determined to not let him win the fourth game. He looked up to see two teens come in the room grinning, one was Harry the other was Ginny and a priest that looked familiar, as in _The Princess Bride_ movie familiar, Alvin wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Well it was tough but I got it, banished it and the rest should follow nicely now." The priest said. "Though these two wish to get married."

"No they are too young!" Both Molly and Mary said as one, they looked to each other (and if not friends before were very much so now). "Much too young!"

"I agree, you are a bit too young pup." Sirius said, "give it a few years."

"But I love Ginny!" Harry said.

"And I love Harry!" Ginny replied.

"And you will have time, if your father and I could wait, than so can you." Molly said, "it will be hard but you can do it, I know you can."

"Bloody hell mate, why do you want my sister?" Ron said, the next minute he was howling on the floor with what looked like a mucus horror beating him from his nose, "muuuummmmm!"

"Ginny take that off now." Molly said and Ginny did, "Ron do not upset your sister again."

"Yea, look what happened last time." Bill said looking put out, "me and my big mouth."

"She claimed eldest daughter status?" Mary said.

"Yes, and now she is not bound by the trace, and can use magic when she wants." Bill said.

"I did not goad her into that, you did." Ron said. "I thought you had brains?"

"Come here you little…." Bill said his wand out and a very unfriendly spell on his lips.

"WILLIAM WEASLEY IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO YOUR BROTHER SO HELP ME I WILL TURN YOU INTO A TEACUP!" Molly shouted.

"Sorry mum, but runt here…."

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Fred said getting on one side of the Stones.

"Yup, library, now, this is not something to stay around for." George said.

Soon enough eight people were in the library in safety away from Molly who was going off on her eldest son. She had warded the room so no sounds got out and that was something Alvin was grateful for. Still she was scary and he muttered thanks to Randy who handed him and Mary cups of cocoa while Kreacher handed out tea for everyone else. The two elves were now fast friends and were watching Dobby who was waiting on Harry and Ginny at this time. Fred and George were grinning and Alvin was not sure he was happy to see two teens so close like this, it was clear Dobby saw her as his mistress already and there could be problems if things did not work out. It could hurt more than two people that was for sure.

"So where is Mr. Weasley?" Alvin asked, "I did not see him all evening."

"Well he was bit by a large snake." Sirius said taking out a photo of a snake and showing it to them, "this was there where he was."

"Wow, those are poisonous." Alvin said.

"I never could have told if you had not said anything." Mary shot back sarcastically, "he should be fine with the anti-venom."

"The what?" Sirius asked.

"You don't have the anti venom?" Alvin replied.

"No, what is anti-venom?" Remus asked.

"Randy!" Mary said and the elf appeared.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Do you have anti-venom for this in our first aid kit?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, then can you take it to St. Mungos and get it to an man named Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes ma'am."

With that the elf was gone and Alvin had to explain that deadly snakes were very common in America and it was standard in magical homes to have all sorts of anti-venom on hand (kept in magical cooling pouches ready for use). It was one more way that magical America was different than magical Europe. The others were very impressed and relieved, they knew that Randy would get the healers at St. Mungos to pay attention and give the antidote, they did after all have to treat him like a person as he was a citizen not slave of America. Harry looked a bit glum at this point and Alvin had an idea what had happened.

"What happened?" Alvin asked.

"I saw, I was, I mean I attacked Mr. Weasley." Harry said.

"Oh I was not aware your Animagmus form was a snake." Alvin said.

"It's not, I mean well…"

"Meet Mr. Tweet." Sirius said.

"I hate you so very much." Harry said to his godfather.

"Not as bad as Mr. Moony." Remus said.

"Ouch that is so wrong what with your furry issue." Mary said, "who came up with that?"

"Dear ol' James, his idea for some really stupid names, Tweet I love your dad but his choice in names, well, nothing for it then… oi not my hair you little brat!" This at Harry calmly hexing Sirius's hair a nice bright blue, "this means war…"

"So about what happened?" Alvin asked.

"Oh well this prat here ended up sucked into ol' Snake faces mind." Ron said, "he saw him attack dad, sounded the alarm and saved dad."

"Yea he did, very brave, and strong." Ginny added, "dad would be dead if not for him."

"I still have a connection, I need to work on my Occulumency, need someone strong for that." Harry said.

"I think I could find someone for you." Alvin said.

"Um, that will be interesting." Remus said calmly sipping another cup of tea, "do that, I need some entertainment."

"What?" Sirius said, "who are you thinking of? Sure I want to strangle Dumbledore but you could bring him here, I won't hex him too badly now."

Sirius had learned about how Harry had been raised and was unhappy with the headmaster to say the least. Just because Harry had been given a house to live in and the law was followed in how he was raised did not mean he was treated well. Alvin had let Sirius know and Sirius had promised to leave the Dursleys alone as they had followed the law and contract, he could not touch them. Sirius had gone off on Dumbledore in a colorful, roaring howler that Dumbledore had taken a few days to recover from. Yet it was not Dumbledore that Alvin had in mind, no it was Severus Snape, and he knew that Sirius was going to go through the roof, he would have to keep his children away from that mess.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea, I had to get the Stones to Grimmauld place and do you really think Voldemort would not try to recruit someone of Alvin's background? Voldemort is stupid though, he did not do any research on Americans and so does not realize that Alvin as a defense and defense against the dark arts teacher from America would never join a dark lord. Though Hogwarts is perfectly safe Alvin is taking no chances whatsoever in the safety of his family. So Christmas at Grimmauld place (when he stated he was going to the American embassy) would not be a stretch._

_As you are seeing here Alvin does not know everything, how could he? He is not involved in the order, nor is he going to be. However as a defense against the dark arts master he knows about Horcruxes and how stupid they are. His children do too and though very young there is a reason for this. I brought in a priest to take care of the problem._

_As for the anti-venom kit, I have had one on me many a time going on hikes. Mine did not have anti-venom (that stuff needs to be stored cold) but it had lots of other things. There are very poisonous snakes here in America, yet where I live we are fortunate to only have the rattlesnake and copperhead, down south they have the coral snake and cottonmouth or water moccasin added to that mix. Add to that the two main types of poisonous spider (brown recluse and black widow) and yea, anti-venom is very much needed all across the country. As the Stones are magical they can keep the anti-venom on them and to them its no big deal to have it as everyone magical has the same kit back home and knows how to use it._

_I have stated before and will again, Alvin is not super powerful, nor are Americans, if we had magic it would be a blend and we would be like a magical version of the Boy Scouts, nothing more._

_As for Harry and Ginny, they go together, they have seen and been through some horrible stuff. Ginny should have been shaped more in cannon, what we do have of her is a young girl who ended up loosing all innocence at a young age from what Tom did and knowing the darkness much as Harry does. I know people keep calling for Harry and Hermione, though I like Hermione and wrote one Harry/Hermione story it would not work as well as everyone thinks. Hermione would end up, not really meaning to dominating Harry, he would do what she told him to in order to not upset her and would never grow. With Ginny he would grow into the kind of man needed. They share a bond that few others could understand through the trials they share._

_Anyway, review please! _


	11. Of New Alliances

Chapter Eleven: Of New Alliances:

Alvin was not sure what had changed or when, but when Severus came to visit he was polite to Harry and the boy was not only polite back but friendly as well. Something had changed and he was not sure what, but Harry treated Severus we the deepest respect now and Severus was almost fatherly to him. Sirius was not too happy with that but, as he wanted to keep his godson happy he tolerated it, only just. Harry was really looking up to Severus, and at times his behavior annoyed the older man to no end, but he tolerated it. Which was strange, and Alvin was sure if Severus wanted him to know anything he would tell him later.

A more public change had come when Sirius bounded into the sitting room on Christmas morning and handed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ around. It declared him free and cleared from his trial the day before. Harry had shouted in joy and hugged him, but he was not happy straight after when Sirius, taking one look at the secondhand clothes he was wearing said they were going shopping, the very next day. Harry refused Harrods and insisted on Selfridges, he turned to Alvin and Mary and asked them if they liked Selfridges in the states. This drew a blank look from the two Americans and so they ended up joining in a shopping trip (the Stones under glamor charms just in case), and Harry bought only a few things, some jeans, tee shirts new trainers and a suit. Yet it was Virgin Records that got him really excited and got the store to have two young grunge inspired twenty something come and help him buy a ton of cds.

So now back at Grimmauld place Harry staggered from his room humming _The Boxer_ a _Simon and Garfunkel_ classic. He had a fine collection of albums of all kinds from early classical all the way through _Kiss From A Rose_ by _Seal_ that had come out this year. Still he could not rival Mary's collection, no sir, he had around six hundred cds, and though a huge amount of music, it still was not close to the one thousand albums Mary had and played all the time. Still, he had music, music he always wanted living in a dark dreary cupboard as a young boy. Now he had it he wished only to marry Ginny and have a happy ever after.

He came into the sitting room where Alvin had just sent his children up to bed and was working on lesson plans. Harry took a seat across from him looking pleased with himself, as well he should be. It was at this time a very worn out and weary Severus Snape dragged himself into the room. Harry called for Dobby who on seeing Severus popped out and in again with a cup of tea and teapot. Once Severus had a seat he took the tea and sipped at it smirking and Alvin could smell why, the house elf had added a dash (or two or three) of something stronger than tea. Severus settled back with a sign with Harry hovering over him.

"I am not going to break you annoying brat." Severus snapped but no malice in his voice. "Nothing happened."

"I saw what she tried to do to you sir." Harry said, "she dead?"

"No, but close, the dark lord was not pleased." Severus said, "you saw that?"

"I did sir, I can see what he does most of the time, I am not sure I like this." Harry said, "he had no right."

"Snape what are you doing to my godson?" Sirius snapped from the doorway, "leave him alone."

"He is being nice to me." Harry said glaring at his godfather, "leave him alone."

"Why? Sniv-."

"Enough!" Remus said in a manner no-one had heard from the mild-mannered werewolf, ever, "I have kept my peace to keep the peace but no more. Sit down Sirius, now and listen to me."

"Why Moony I do believe you are PMS…."

"No, this is not a time for jokes! I love you Sirius, you are my brother, even when I believed you had betrayed us I still loved you, and still do love Peter even though he is the true traitor, I can't hate any of my brothers. Still this needs to be said, you are a bully, James was a bully too, and I was as well going along with you and ending up hurting a talented, caring young man in Severus. You almost had me kill Severus with your so called prank and that was not all, you had to keep going after him driving him to Tommy boy…"

"I drove myself thankyouverymuch" Severus said and at the look from Alvin, "yes I am a spy, and I would rather die than betray anyone, in fact I made an unbreakable vow to Harry that I would die than betray any of you."

"I had an idea, well I support you, though you are still ugly." Alvin said.

"American as…"

"Fine, fine you did not drive him to Tommy boy but you acted as bad as any death eater, though you had a bit of an excuse, James did not and he apologized." Remus said, "and I apologized too and will continue to do so."

"Too bad he was dead when I got the letter." Severus muttered, "I could have sent my response back and gave him an a…"

"Anyway, you should not treat Severus badly, he risks life and limb for us and you go and treat him like scum, apologize to him." Remus said looking very upset.

"Moony!"

"No, you apologize to him and start treating him like the person he is!" Harry added, "you have no idea what kind of man he is, no idea and if you did you would never, never treat him badly again…"

"Do stop Potter, flattery will not get me to raise your grade." Severus sneered with no malice.

"Fine, chocolate, money, alcohol or me finding you a nice woman to shag…"

"Excuse me?" Alvin said putting his teacup down, "what did you say?"

"Sorry professor." Harry said, "but we all know that professor Snape likes a bird now and then…"

"That is enough young man." Alvin said sternly.

Boy and man stared each other down, Harry was reckless and brave and knew he was in trouble but knew that Alvin would not harm him. Severus on the other hand got up, walked up and smacked him lightly on the back of his head getting an undignified squawk from the teen. Harry glared at Severus as he rubbed his head though only his pride was wounded. Severus took a seat right by Sirius who was going to say something but just sat back and knew that Severus was right in this case. He knew too if he tried anything he would be humiliated in front of his godson as he could not duel Severus on his own very well and Remus would not help him at all.

"You are a clever kid I will grant you that." Alvin said, "but Dobby is smarter am I right?"

"Yea, brilliant little guy, I mean he told he would take care of things and told me what to say and all and well, you saw the results." Harry said proud of Dobby, "he is a right little genius let me tell you."

"I knew you had help." Severus said, "glad to see you know the value of a house elf, unlike most inbred annoyances."

"I know the value of Kreacher." Sirius said. "I do now and tell him all the time, Merlin I was cruel to him. I came back and treated him like dirt, I did apologize to him and he told me exactly what he thought of me. I needed it, though not from you Snape, greasy git."

"Inbreed idiot." Severus shot back.

"I know I am not fully part of this war but what is going on?" Alvin asked, "I know of the graveyard from the papers, but what is going on?"

"This does not leave here, at all." Harry said, "it can't, though I doubt he can fully block me, I am a whole soul he is not."

"Yes and I know why, we can call him idiot Vold-."

"Ah it is not a good idea to use that name." Harry said, "he is at this moment putting a taboo on it, later we will use it but not now."

"Like I said really an idiot." Alvin said. "Are you sure he was head boy at Hogwarts in his day? How on earth did that happen?"

"I take it putting a taboo on your name is something you bloody Americans have a way to turn against the one creating the taboo?"

"Harry knows how to do it right?"

"Yea, hide an army, call the taboo name and when snatchers come, kill them all." Harry said grimly, "we are at war, and I don't want to kill, really I don't but I don't see away around it."

"There never is in war." Alvin said, "and you are at war, just wish I could help more."

"You are doing enough, what you are teaching will not only help but make sure that most students survive this war." Severus said.

"I agree, ol' Tommy boy has not a chance, not this time around." Sirius said.

Alvin sat back and listened to what Harry had to say. Harry knew a lot about what Tom Riddle was doing and it was appalling the violence and horrors he engaged in. Mostly since he had liberated his worst followers from Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange was a very, very evil woman and enjoyed blood lust to a degree that made Alvin very angry and upset. That Harry saw all this got to him and made Severus look grim, clearly while he was in the inner circle he was not apart of the things that a few death eaters got up to, even Lucius Malfoy as horrible and slimy as he was did not do the things that Bellatrix, the Lestrange boys and the Carrows got up to. He preferred a quick clean kill (not that that made things right in his camp) but he saw torture far beneath him and a common thing to do.

Alvin did want to help, but he was not able to, not officially, he knew he was helping in his defense classes and the defense club but wondered if there was more he could do. As he thought on these things he looked at Harry and finally figured out what the difference he had noticed in the boy was. He was not wearing glasses, and without them he was no longer a copy of his father. All he got from him was his messy black hair and nose, the rest was clearly from his mother. The glasses had never really looked that good on him, ugly round black plastic, now simple small round ones would have gone far better, silver maybe, make him sort of look like John Lennon, well if John Lennon had such messy untamable hair.

"You are doing enough sir." Harry said, "you have done so much, we will be well prepared, and the syllabus you set for any other teacher coming in, brilliant sir."

"Why Harry you can read people, very good." Alvin said smiling, "I do want to do more."

"You don't need to sir." Harry said, "you have done far more than others have, accept for Remus here."

"Well I did my best, but with what I am."

"An annoyance, a deadly monster once a month but when beat into shape a fine enough servant." Severus said and at the look from Alvin, "it's how he wants it, wants me as alpha, why not Black I can't understand."

"He can't keep in in line, I do need that." Remus replied, "besides you are smart, as much as I love Padfoot he can be, well he can't always keep up with me."

"I love you too, but he is too right." Sirius said, "but I will not submit to Severus, ever, I am a true Black and true Blacks bow to no-one."

"No just provide entertainment when professor Snape bests you yet again." Harry said.

"Here, have pink hair…oi how did you get so fast?" Sirius said.

What followed was pure madness, Alvin had done a few prank spells in his day, but this was pure chaotic wonderful madness. Normally he was calm and collected and did not get up to such things but the madness was infectious and so he shot a spell at Severus that turned his hair green. Severus blinked, realized what happened and a fine prank war was on, it got worse when Fred and George joined and soon everyone had different colored hair, some had rabbit ears, others antlers and fur, only Severus seemed to not get hit with much. The prank war ended almost as soon as it had begun, with Molly and Mary who were most displeased. It was Mary who calmly with a quiet voice lit into the men, mostly Severus and Alvin and scared them horribly. In the end all had to clean up, apologize and wonder if the prank war had been worth it. Who were they kidding? It had been, very much so.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes that means the Horcrux is gone. To me this gives me a clue as to Dumbledore's religious leaning, if he were Christian he would think "ah let's get this out with an exorcist and go from there" but he never did (then again some Christians do not believe in exorcist either). So Harry does not have that in him and yes, he and Ginny love each other, they are going to grow together, marry and grow old together_

_Severus told Harry everything, Alvin does not know everything about his friend but really does not need to. Harry listened and yes, Severus did tell him he could kill him, that he deserved it, but Harry as we know is noble. Oh and yea, he has a connection to Tommy boy still and uses it to save people. The music references I make? My mom had over a thousand albums when you took in all her records, cds and tapes. Mary's music is based off my mom really._

_Anyway, review please, it's the only way I get paid._


	12. Ballroom Blitz

Chapter Twelve: Ballroom Blitz:

Things remained peaceful after Christmas, and a few months passed. Though the breakout of Azkaban had created a lot of worry among some people, it had created a change in Neville Longbottom. No longer was he putting up with anything from anyone and gone was the timid young man that had started out the year. In fact when Theo Nott mouthed off and said his parents got what they deserved, Neville attacked the other boy and nearly killed him. Alvin had come on that and had to talk Neville down from choking Theo to death. His magic was getting better, and that was due to Alvin showing him how to get allegiance out of his wand. It would not be as good as one he got for himself but it worked well in classes. He was getting scary good at defense and had asked if there were books on defensive magic that involved plants, and Alvin steered him to Pomona.

Alvin was in the Avalon Ballroom in Diagon Alley when everything went pear-shaped one day. He was here to see about classes for adults (they had come to him) and who could teach them when the ballroom was attacked. He drew his wand and saw four death eaters in full garb enter the room and realized they were here for him. Yet he did not have a chance to do anything because he was attacked from behind, he saw green eyes and black hair as Harry Potter got off a stunner and all went black. He woke up in Hogwarts infirmary with Poppy over him, he was going to_ kill_ Harry Potter, simply_ kill _the brat. He knew why Harry did what he did, he was a damn Potter, and Potters always thought they had to play the hero. He should have seen it coming; after all he had read the adventures of the insanely lucky family much of his adult life. He sat up feeling very angry and saw Severus here looking extremely peaceful and wondered how many calming droughts he had taken.

"Three, Harry bloody Potter is on his way back." Severus said handing him one, "you might want a few."

"That I will, I might kill him for that." Alvin said downing it, "one more please."

"Here you go." Severus said, "Oh and Ron Weasley was there, got the villagers rallied and made rather a mess of the ballroom. Death eater parts all over, the house elves are going to throw fits cleaning that up."

"Sure it was just calming droughts you gave us?" Alvin said calmly.

"Yes, oh and Neville beheaded Bellatrix Lestrange, the Lestrange brothers are dead, as are the Carrow menaces, MacNair, Greyback, Rowle and Nott. Not bad for a nights work, I don't think the dark lord set this up, Harry would have notified Dumbledore."

"He didn't." Harry said limping in with a grimy group of kids, Neville and Ron by him with Hermione and Ginny helping Luna Lovegood, "we were there to help not get attacked."

"You stunned me." Alvin said calmly, "I really wish I could take points for that, you stunned me."

"Join the club, brat did the same to me a few years back, which is why I will get him back, mark my words." Severus said.

"I could not let them hurt you." Harry said, "only way to keep you out of the fight, besides, I am a Potter, and…"

He did not get to finish this as Molly Weasley stormed into the room. All three boys gulped and backed up but all she did was look them over and let Poppy lead them away. She was angry but she was more worried now and knew that this battle was not the children's fault. She saw how calm both Severus and Alvin were and Alvin decided to calmly tell her just what Harry did. It was then she went and had a few words with the boy who looked shocked that she cared so much and needed a bit of privacy as he broke down (and Alvin knew he did but would not say a word about it) in her arms. Finally a weary Sirius came in and went to sit down by his godson and got to hear all about the battle.

What had happened was this, Alvin had come to help set up defense classes for adults and there were around three hundred who had signed up. He had brought the best students he had, as it was suppose to be a safe and secure place. An hour had passed before the death eaters came calling and Harry realized they were going to kill a lot of people. He reacted and stunned Alvin and activated his emergency portkey and stayed behind. He could not leave the people here to deal with the death eaters on his own. Everyone had started to panic when Ron stepped forward a battle plan in his head (all that chess had paid off). Though young he was a smart boy and this year so far at school had drawn him out of his insecure shell.

"Every one hide." He said, "Then when the death eaters get in here, give them all you have."

"What will that do?" An older man asked, "Why don't we stand and fight?"

"They will expect that, hide and fight, they have no honor, and they should pay for trying to harm us, we are many, they are few, we are in the right, they in the wrong!"

"I say we hide." Madam Bones said, "Mr. Weasley here is right."

"Oh and drop the wards, let them in, then bring them back up." Ron said, "trap them good."

With that the witches and wizards hid in the alcoves of the ballroom and the death eaters surged through as the wards were brought down. The wards were brought back up and then on a signal from Ron an hundred plus witches and wizards attacked almost as one and cut down the evil hoard before them. It ended with Neville taking Bellatrix's head and not a death eater remained alive, not a one. Ron thought Harry embellished the telling of his part as Ron was sure he had not been that good, it was everyone else, not he, Ron who did anything.

"Very good strategy Ron, but Harry why did you think I needed to be stunned and taken from the battlefield?" Alvin asked.

"Um I thought they could use your being in the battle against you and it was my fault you were there as I asked you and then you were attacked and I could not loose you and…"

"Harry it is not your fault, don't blame yourself, however since you stunned me you are in trouble." Alvin said, "I will let you off if you promise to never state you got one over on me okay?"

"Yes sir, and no-one saw it really sir, I doubt they remember you were there at all, in fact I am sure of it, no I did not memory charm them!" Harry said at the look from Alvin.

"I convinced them I disguised myself as you." Sirius said, "so everything works out, you really were not there and that is how it will remain."

"Good, and Severus, you stated that the brat stunned you once too?" Alvin said and blocked the spell sent his way.

"Boys enough, one more spell and you will be scrubbing out bed pans!" Madam Pomfrey snapped at them. "No magic!"

With that the men put their wands away and relaxed, as they were really well dosed with calming potions they fell asleep in the hospital wing. That was how Mary found them, Severus on one bed and Alvin on the other. She had heard what happened (Molly had told her) and so she fixed Harry with a stern glare and gave him a quick hug before she went to tuck the two men in. After this she left the room and let them sleep off the calming draughts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_When I said that Alvin was no Mary Sue I meant it. Here the closest to battle he got was Harry stunning him (plausible as Harry did stun Severus with help but still he did it). The Potter family as I do keep stating is really a lucky family and so that is how Harry keeps getting away with what he does. I mean everyone writes the Potter family as really wealthy and stuff, I like the really lucky route (most of the time) Potter family. To me that is really fun to write._

_Anyway I wanted to get rid of Bellatrix and felt this was the best way to do so. Neville needed to start being a force to recon with here and so I made him that. The only people in direct battle in this fiction are not of the Stone family, at all. Alvin got as close as he is going to get here. Now I know people will ask "how did they kill so many death eaters"? Bellatrix arranged the whole thing and was betting that no-one would fight back. She guessed wrong and this was not all of Voldemort's forces here. It was a lot of his inner circle, but they did not see a threat here, they were planning on taking down the wards and all and trap everyone. That failed, basically this was not their day as over three hundred magical people made sure of it to less than thirty death eaters._

_Anyway, review please!_


	13. A Baneful Conversation

Chapter Thirteen: A Baneful Conversation:

A few days after the battle at the ballroom as it was being called, Alvin was out in the forest with one very sorry Harry Potter. He might not be able to take points or give the boy detention for what he had done but he could "volunteer" him for certain tasks. He proved to be a wonderful babysitter and loved the twins, even if they worked him over a few times as he was really too soft at times. Now he was being nice and gathering some vervain for Severus in the forbidden forest, with help of course. That and he had spoke to Magorian, the spokes-centaur for the Forbidden forest colony of centaurs. He was not the leader, none of those that humans saw here were, the females were and here they never were seen as they did not want contact with humans at all. Considering how they had been treated in the past Alvin did not blame them. They came on the vervain and after Harry had gathered it (a virgin was the best in gathering this plant) and turned as Bane, Firenze, Ronan and Magorian came up to them. Alvin bowed deeply as did Harry then stood waiting for Magorian to speak first.

"So you brought the prophecy brat did you?" Magorian said, "Firenze you seem to think you think he can liberate us, can you human brat?"

"I am a Potter, the boy who lived, what I say will be done." Harry said not feeling as confident as he sounded, "the ministry owes me."

"You would advocate for those you see as half-breeds?" Magorian challenged.

"Only those who are brainless, inbreed to the point of stupidity could ever see noble people like you as half-breed, why God created you as you are, you are centaurs, and that is that." Harry replied.

"Pretty words human brat." Bane said stomping a hoof, "but just words."

"Would it help if I said I read a book that explained things?" Harry said refusing to back down. "Unlike the filth that some books have come up with, and the limited information that others have_, An Unabridged Guide to Magical Peoples_ tells the full truth."

"That was banned." Magorian said.

"As if I care, the truth is more important than some stupid ban, and it's only illegal to buy it, not read it." Harry countered.

"Oh I like this brat!" Ronan said, "I offer my support."

"So does the lady." Magorian said, "it is that and the fact you are a child I do not kill you warrior Potter, do not fail us, go and do what you must to end this dark lord and bring light to the world!"

"You can head back now, professor, the young brat has someone to meet, and he is quite safe." Magorian said.

"Very good, but if he is not I have friends would not be happy with you, centaur friends." Alvin said. "We do things differently in America, I think you might be related to a few."

"Go away human!" Bane said stomping his foot, "the brat is safe."

"I know, I trust you guys, just keep him out of trouble, he is a Potter after all." Alvin said.

"Well noted." Magorian said.

Alvin headed back to the school sans Harry Potter and met McGonagall at the steps of the school. She knew what Alvin was doing and had given him permission to send one of her cubs into the forest for this meeting, for that was what it was. Severus came up and saw the herbs in the basket and called a house elf to take them to his lab. By his side walked Padfoot, who wanted so badly to look out for Harry he was willing to be Severus's pet to do so. The Animagmus knew what was going on and knew he was not wanted at this time, so he had to stay in the school while Harry did what a Potter did best, which was create chaos while helping right things. Bill Weasley came up and gave a playful shove at Severus, he treated the dour potions master like an older brother, he liked not having to play the eldest sibling role at times and loved to use Severus as older brother. Severus glared at him and was about to curse back when he saw the smirk on the man's face.

"What did you do?" Severus asked.

"Removed the curse on the defense job, sorry it took so long but I had so much to do, he stored it in a book hidden in a hidey hole, I destroyed the book and cleansed the room, it was just in that room."

"I only teach at Hogwarts this year, the curse only effects Hogwarts." Alvin said, "I can't come back next year."

"Sure you could." Severus replied, "We could really use you."

"You only want me here to annoy me." Alvin said.

"No we really do need you." McGonagall said.

"I will have to talk to my wife." Alvin replied, "You have been doing something else, this have to do with the cursed swimming pool?"

"The baths, yes, and with a bit of help we unsealed that area and removed the curse, oh and a troop of dwarves are living in the chamber of secrets now and updating the outdated wards here." Bill said, "Grandpa Albus knows all this."

"Did you just call the headmaster grandpa?" Severus and Alvin said as one.

"Well, yes, why not? It makes him happy." Bill said and at the evil smile from Severus, "on the other hand don't you dare Severus, don't you bloody dare."

"Why not, grandpa owes me…" Severus said.

"Let's go see the pool, before someone gets hexed, or turned to a dormouse." Alvin said, "Though I have no idea what, exactly a dormouse is."

Bill explained what a dormouse was as they headed to the baths (Severus headed off to check on his potions, not to go and call on grandpa Dumbledore, never that). They came in a part of the castle not seen by anyone save Bill for well over two hundred years. It was an impressive room, created on the ancient Roman design and though underground it had "windows" that showed the outside would and showed the snowy spring day outside above them. The baths were huge and now looked very inviting, warmth from newly created charms made the room feel inviting and serene. At the far end were two lockers, one for boys one for girls, and like with all lockers the boys and girls could not visit each other (team lockers had a meeting room to solve the real problem of meetings before and after games) as problems could happen.

"Nice, I like these." Alvin said, "I think the children will too."

"We have a swimsuit created for them, swim board shorts and tees for both, with the support a girl needs." Bill said, "modest and easy to swim in, though in the…"

"No, no, no never here, and…" Alvin shoved Bill in the pool as he realized he had been had and he turned slowly to face McGonagall who glared at him. "Sorry, he asked for it."

"That was not nice." McGonagall said glaring at him.

"I know, but it was funny, and try better than that Bill." Alvin said blocking the curse that was _not _borderline dark and _not_ harmful at his back, "you really should not try to take me on even if you are a master curse breaker!"  
"Let's go Yank!" Bill said.

Once again the school was treated to a duel of madness, and the two men were still dueling when Harry got back. He had his wand out when once more the headmaster calmly broke up the duel and once more Alvin had to face his wife. The students were partly amused and partly terrified at the display of powerful magic. Then again Bill was a curse breaker and Alvin was a defense master after all. It was an amused Dumbledore (who tried to look stern) who came and stopped the duel with a few spells and gave a look at each young man. He had much on his mind and what Harry had to talk to him about was far more important than scolding a professor and a curse breaker for letting off some steam.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes, Harry did pay for stunning Alvin. However he had things to do in the forest with the centaurs, no Alvin was not privy to that, and no he is not going to stay at Hogwarts, he has to head home to America as he is needed there at the end of the year. The curse is off the defense job, and like I said earlier, Alvin does not know all that goes on, nor will he. He is here to teach and what he has taught has helped a lot._

_Anyway, please do review._


End file.
